Os Nove Portões
by darkevilkitsune
Summary: Quando os garotos de Yu Yu Hakusho entram em Makai e tentam atravessar os nove portões em uma missão especial, encontram Yami, uma garota com um comportamento um tanto quanto parecido com o de Hiei...
1. Default Chapter

**Os Nove Portões**

**Capítulo 1**

Yami soube da invasão do castelo em Makai, dois humanos e dois youkais teriam quebrado a defesa e conseguido passar pelos primeiros portões. Ela já havia feito isso, mas pensou que era muita ousadia eles entrarem pela porta da frente. Resolveu ver quem eram e, quem sabe, ajuda-los, mas isso seria impossível, seria mais fácil que ela arrumasse uma briga com eles ao invés de ajudar.

Ela entra no castelo pela maneira convencional dela, pulando o muro e se locomovendo pelas pedras no caminho. De longe ela avista as quatro pessoas e não se interessou em se juntar a elas, mas poderia ajudar, mesmo que fosse de longe. Yami decide passar por eles despercebida usando sua rapidez e agilidade. Mas para sua surpresa, um deles se vira e sussurra 'Te peguei!', e sai correndo atrás dela, praticamente usando o mesmo nível de velocidade. Então ele finalmente a alcança e a prende em uma rocha, apontando sua katana para a barriga dela, mas ela também havia feito o mesmo. 'Solte me!' ela diz, 'Nunca!' ele diz enquanto os outros se aproximam. 'Qual seu nome?' Yami pergunta, 'Hn... Não vou dizer...'. Os outros três finalmente os alcançam, e um deles diz 'Hiei... Solte a menina!', tudo o que Hiei faz é dizer "Hn...", guardar a espada e sair de perto de Yami. 'Me desculpe!' diz o garoto gentilmente. 'Tudo bem! Como vocês se chamam?' ela sorri, 'Eu sou Kurama, este é Yusuke, este é Kuwabara...' ele diz apontando para cada um, 'E este é...', 'Não quero que me apresente!' Hiei diz. 'Este é Hiei!' Kurama continua. Hiei olha para Kurama com o olhar bravo, quase dizendo que iria mata-lo. 'Muito prazer em conhecer vocês, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara e... Hiei!' ela diz sorrindo para Kurama, Yusuke e Kuwabara, mas sarcasticamente para Hiei 'Eu sou Yami!'.

Ela pode perceber naquele momento que os youkais eram Kurama e Hiei e os humanos Yusuke e Kuwabara, e também percebeu que eles notaram que ela era uma youkai. 'Então Yami, quais são os seus poderes?' Yusuke pergunta. 'Eu posso manipular fogo e também tenho o poder das trevas!' ela responde. Todos olham para Hiei e então Kuwabara diz 'Ahh... Você tem o mesmo poder que ele!!!'. 'Hn' Hiei e Yami dizem ao mesmo tempo. 'Tem até a mesma mania de falar "Hn"... Vocês são bem parecidos!!' Kuwabara continua brincando e Yusuke começa a dar gargalhadas e Kurama tenta se conter para não rir. Yami e Hiei não estavam gostando nada daquilo e cada um se vira para um lado e finge que não está se importando com tudo aquilo que está acontecendo ali. Então Yami diz para si mesmo, só que um pouco alto demais e todos escutam 'Idiotas... Se ficarem discutindo aqui não vão chegar a lugar nenhum!'. Eles param de rir e olham para ela, Kurama se aproxima 'Desculpe de novo! Então... Você quer se juntar a nós?' ele oferece, 'Não...' Hiei grita, 'Porque não?' os outros perguntam para ele, 'Nós acabamos de conhecer ela... Não sabemos se podemos confiar ou não...' ele diz. Yami se irrita com o que Hiei diz e parte para cima dele 'Olha aqui! Eu não estou aqui para brincar não, e não faço parte dos youkais maus daqui, senão, eu JÁ teria matado vocês! Se vocês não quiserem ME acompanhar, tudo bem! Eu acabo com eles SOZINHA!'. Hiei olha para ela espantado, 'Hn... Faça o que quiser...' ele se vira. 'Eu irei com vocês... Mas não sei se por muito tempo!' ela olha de Kurama para Hiei.

Eles continuam andando, Hiei e Yami andavam nos lados opostos, com todos no meio para separa-los, porque senão eles iriam se matar! Mais à frente eles encontram alguns demônios e lutam contra eles, vencendo facilmente. E então chegaram à quarta muralha, lá havia mais um youkai da guarda do quarto portão, que era poderoso; ele tinha aparência humana, com cabelos azuis e olhos negros. 'Eu cuido desse...' Yami diz. Ela se vira e grita para o demônio 'Vamos Deki! Vamos ver se você pode me vencer!', ela toma a pose de luta, 'Yami? Traidora!!!' Deki berra ao vê-la, 'Traidora? Eu? Eu acho que não! Deki, meu querido... Eu sempre fui uma espiã!' ela sorri. 'Espiã?' todos repetem. 'Sim! Eu trabalho para o Sr. Koenma'. Todos se surpreendem com o que Yami diz, ela olha para todos e sorri, ela adorava deixar os outros confusos.

'Vamos Deki! Já esperei demais!' ela diz e parte para ataca-lo. Deki recua, mas é atingido no braço direito pela katana de Yami. 'Você sabe que não adianta lutar comigo! Você não vai vencer!' ela diz e parte para ataca-lo de novo, mas desta vez, ele sorri e diz 'Você não vai me vencer, traidora!', então toma sua pose de ataque e grita 'BURACO NEGRO', na palma da mão direita dele abre-se um buraco e começa a puxar tudo em volta para dentro dele (assim como o "Buraco do Vento" de Miroki, em "Inuyasha"). -Não sabia deste poder dele... É incrível!- Yami pensa enquanto é puxada para perto de Deki. 'E o que vai fazer? Não tem como se salvar Yami!! Hahaha...' Deki ri, mas se assusta, porque de repente, Yami desaparece de sua vista.

'Cadê a traidora?' ele se pergunta em voz alta. Yami abre os olhos e vê que está perto de Yusuke, Kurama e Kuwabara, e então olha e vê que quem a está carregando é Hiei, 'Me coloque no chão!' ela grita, Hiei solta as mãos e ela cai com tudo no chão; 'Eu disse que ela não queria ajuda...' Hiei diz olhando para os outros, 'Mas ela precisava... E se não fosse por você ela teria sido sugada pelo buraco...' Yusuke sorri para Yami, 'Você não quer que eu o agradeça, não é?' ela pergunta para Yusuke, Kurama e Kuwabara riem. 'Não...' Hiei diz, e todos se surpreendem. 'Ótimo!' ela diz 'Deki, porque você nunca me disse que tem um buraco negro! Eu pensava que você era um fracote!', Deki se vira furioso e grita 'Se não fosse esse menino você estaria morta! Você vai morrer!'. Ele parte para a luta, eles passam uns dez minutos em uma luta corpo-a-corpo, então param em lados opostos. Yami se põe em uma pose e medita por alguns instantes, de repente, na palma de sua mão surge um fogo negro, que crescia cada vez mais, 'Você não quer que eu use meu fogo negro, quer?' ela pergunta, 'Não tem escolha!?' Deki ri, 'Na verdade, eu quero me exibir para meus novos amigos!' ela diz ironicamente. Ele se prepara.

O fogo continuava crescendo, 'Agora!' Yami grita 'Fogo Negro!'. O fogo se alastrou, seguindo Deki para onde quer que ele fosse. Deki acaba se rendendo e o fogo o atinge no estômago, ele desmaia. 'Muito bem! Menos um portão! Agora só faltam cinco!' Kuwabara comemora, 'E parabéns Yami! Você lutou muito bem!' Kurama cumprimenta, 'Muito obrigada!' ela sorri apenas para ele, depois olha para Hiei 'Hn...', ele diz, se vira e sai andando. 'Como ele é... Sem educação!' ela grita para ele escutar, ele continua andando e abana a mão.

Yami agora andava resmungando sobre as atitudes de Hiei, como é que Koenma poderia confiar em alguém com aquele caráter? Era algo inexplicável. Durante a viagem eles fizeram algumas pausas, e em uma delas, Yami resolveu se sentar no galho mais alto da única árvore no caminho. Quando ela finalmente o alcançou viu que Hiei estava lá, sentado com as mãos cruzadas e de olhos fechados, 'O que você está fazendo aqui?' ele perguntou, 'Com certeza eu não vim atrás de você! Hn...', eles ficam em silencio, Hiei abre os olhos e encara Yami, 'Vim aqui porque gosto de sentar em árvores, e esta é a única por aqui...', 'Tem muitos galhos lá pra baixo...' ele diz apontando. Ela se irrita, mas quando vai partir pra cima dele eles escutam Kurama chamando, 'Hiei, Yami! Temos que partir agora, um grupo de youkais está se aproximando'.

Os dois descem da árvore em um salto e pousam na terra no mesmo instante e parando na mesma pose, Kuwabara e Yusuke não se conteram e começaram a rir, 'Hahahaha... Eles fizeram igualzinho!!! Você viu Yusuke???', Yusuke apenas balançou a cabeça e continuou a rir. Hiei e Yami olhavam para os dois com um olhar que poderia mata-los, mas Kurama colocou uma mão no ombro de cada um e balançou a cabeça dizendo para que eles não se irritassem com essa brincadeira. Os dois concordaram e continuaram o caminho em direção ao quinto portão.


	2. Os Nove Portões 02

**Capítulo 2**

Já era manhã do terceiro dia desde que eles haviam deixado o lugar da única árvore restante em Makai. Agora em sua frente havia uma densa névoa e dentro dela o quinto portão. Diversos youkais foram mandados para protege-lo dos inimigos que se aproximavam. Agora Yusuke e Hiei andavam na frente e Kuwabara, Yami e Kurama atrás.

'Esse lugar tem uma energia muito estranha...' Kurama disse, Yami parou por um momento, sentia que alguma coisa se aproximava, 'ABAIXEM-SE!' ela gritou; todos se abaixaram, menos Hiei. Um youkai voador deu um vôo rasante e levou Hiei consigo em sua boca, 'HIEI!' todos gritaram. Hiei lutava para sair da boca do youkai, mas não adiantava. 'Ele precisa de ajuda!' Yusuke disse se preparando para atirar o Lei Gun, mas Yami o fez abaixar a mão, 'Yusuke, se você atirar... Você acertará o Hiei' disse. 'Mas... É o único jeito!' ele se coloca na posição do ataque de novo, Yami pisca para ele e diz 'Não... Não é!'.

Ela sai correndo e quando o youkai desce para dar outro rasante, Yami pula em sua asa esquerda, escalando por suas costas e tentando manter equilíbrio. O youkai estava agitado, e se mexia rapidamente fazendo com que Yami quase caísse, mas ela se mantia firme. Quando ela finalmente chegou até a cabeça do youkai ela desembainhou sua espada e enterrou-a diretamente no crânio dele. Após segundos cambaleando, o youkai caiu no chão, morto.

Hiei sai da boca do youkai e olha para Yami logo em sua frente, ela estava quase sorrindo e com os olhos bem abertos, encarando-o. 'Hn... O que você quer que eu faça?' Hiei perguntou, ela se vira e diz 'Estamos quites! Você me salvou do "Buraco Negro de Deki", e eu te salvei de um youkai voador!'. Hiei solta um pequeno riso, 'Você é sensata...'.

Todos se aproximavam correndo, 'Yami! Você foi brilhante!' Yusuke a cumprimentou, 'Obrigada...' ela disse, então ela se virou e continuou seguindo em frente em direção a um lago negro. Kurama olhou para Hiei e perguntou 'Você disse alguma coisa a ela?', 'Não...' Hiei se virou e foi para outra direção, 'Pffff hahahaha... Eles até parecem a mesma pessoa!' Kuwabara riu. 'Kurama, porque você não vai conversar com a Yumi... Você é quem tem mais jeito com as pessoas...' Yusuke disse, 'Eu estava pensando nisso... Mas acho que ela quer ficar sozinha.' Kurama olhou para o lago, e então, decidiu falar com ela, mesmo correndo o risco de ser mal tratado.

Kurama chegou sem fazer barulho, mas mesmo assim Yami escutou, 'Desculpe interromper... Eu sou bem vindo?' Kurama perguntou, 'Sim, claro, Kurama! Pode se sentar!' Yami o olhou, 'O que está acontecendo?', 'Nada, é só que, eu estou acostumada a ficar sozinha, nunca andei em grupos, é só isso!' ela sorriu. Eles ficaram quietos, e de repente, a água do lago começa a se mexer, 'O que é isso?' Yami diz. Kurama tenta olhar para dentro do lago, mas era inútil, o lago era mais escuro que a noite. 'KURAMA, CUIDADO!' Yami gritou, mas já era tarde demais, mais um youkai tinha aparecido, e ele estava dentro do lago, seus tentáculos voaram para fora e pegaram Kurama. Yami segurava Kurama com as duas mãos, e Hiei surgiu do nada e cortou os tentáculos do youkai. Como Yami segurava Kurama de frente para ela, quando Hiei cortou os tentáculos do youkai, os dois caíram para trás com Kurama em cima dela.

Hiei destruiu o youkai, se virou e saiu de perto em questão de segundos. Kurama olhou para Yami e ficou vermelho, 'Desculpe... Desculpe!' ele disse se levantando. Yami riu e disse 'Não tem problema, Kurama. Não foi intencional!'. Ele balançou a cabeça afirmando, 'Está ficando cada vez mais perigoso por aqui... Não é mesmo?' Yami pergunta fazendo com que aquela situação constrangedora desaparecesse, 'Sim, está. Não é seguro ficar sozinho... Vamos, temos que ficar unidos'.

Quando eles se aproximaram, Hiei os olhou e abaixou a cabeça. Yami se aproximou dele e abaixou-se em sua frente, então sussurrou só para ele ouvir 'Não pense coisa errada, você sabe que não foi intencional.', Hiei balançou a cabeça e a olhou nos olhos, tentando se conter para não ficar preso nos brilhantes olhos castanhos dourados. Ela se levanta e se senta do outro lado da fogueira, perto de Kurama. De tempo em tempo, Yami olhava para Hiei e percebia que o olhar dele também estava voltado para ela, mas quando ele percebia que ela o olhava ele desviava o olhar. Para ela aquilo não parecia coisa típica do Hiei, mesmo que eles só se conheciam há três dias.

Kurama pareceu notar o clima estranho e a troca de olhares entre os dois e sorriu para si mesmo, ele já sabia que Hiei achava Yami interessante e diferente das outras garotas, para ele Yami tinha personalidade, mas Hiei não mostrava isso e fingia ter uma certa antipatia por ela. A troca de olhares foi o que surpreendeu Kurama, Hiei não era de fazer aquilo, então ele sorriu para si mesmo de novo: seu amigo estava mudando. Por sorte, Yusuke e Kuwabara não perceberam o que estava passando e não puderam fazer nenhuma brincadeira infantil em cima disso.

No outro dia, quando Yami acordou, viu que Hiei estava sentado mais à frente, em cima de uma pedra. Ela decidiu ir falar com ele, já que todos os outros estavam dormindo. 'Bom dia, Hiei!' ela disse sem olhar para ele, 'Hn... Bom dia' ele disse fazendo o mesmo, 'E então, como você dormiu?' Yami perguntou sentando-se ao lado dele, 'Eu não dormi...' ele respondeu, 'Hn, e porque não?'; 'Alguma coisa estava perturbando meus pensamentos' Hiei diz olhando para seus pés. 'E o que era?' Yami disse tentando olhar para o rosto dele. Hiei se espantou, não esperava que ela o perguntasse isso, não sabia o que responder e, principalmente, não poderia dizer o que era realmente, 'Não quero falar sobre isso...' ele disse enquanto se levantava e via que os outros já estavam acordando. 'Tudo bem! Eu só estava tentando ser sua amiga!' Yami diz irritada.

Depois que todos já haviam acordado e tomado café da manhã, continuaram o caminho até o quinto portão. Já era quase meio dia quando eles finalmente o alcançaram. O quinto portão era sombrio, construído com pedra escura e coberto por uma penumbra densa. 'Deve ser o portão protegido por Akuma' sussurrou Yami. 'Sim, este é o portão de Akuma. E nenhum homem passa vivo por aqui!' disse uma voz vinda de cima do portão. Todos olharam na direção e viram uma mulher loura, vestida com mini saia e top pretos.

Akuma olhou para os invasores e sorriu, mas então olhou para Yami e fechou o rosto. 'Hahaha... Yami, Yami... Sempre desconfiei de você!' ela disse, 'E eu nunca fui com a sua cara!' Yami disse agressivamente, 'Calma aí! Não precisa ficar bravinha! Eu vou te matar AGORA!'. Akuma partiu para o ataque, mas Kurama entra na frente de Yami, 'Eu serei seu adversário...' ele diz, 'Ora, ora, mas que gracinha de menino! Eu queria poupar os mais bonitos para o final... Mas já que você insiste!'. Yami a olhava com raiva nos olhos, não suportava aquele jeito mesquinho e nojento de agir, achava Akuma repugnante, e o jeito que ela tratava Kurama, 'GRR... VOCÊ É RIDICULA!' Yami gritou. Akuma apenas olhou para ela e sorriu, 'Todas as mulheres me invejam... É por isso que você está falando isso, minha querida. Coitadinha, você só está com esses meninos porque você foi mandada, senão eles iriam te querer bem longe!'. Desta vez Kurama se virou com raiva 'Isso não é verdade! Nós amamos Yami, e ela é nossa amiga!', ' "Amiga" não é um título muito desejável!' Akuma diz 'Se você gostasse dela, bonitinho, aí sim eu a invejaria!'.

Yami quase não se agüentava, sua energia estava quase explodindo, a raiva era tanta que seus olhos começaram a ficar vermelhos, 'Kurama, saia da frente!' ela grita. Kurama obedece rapidamente e a energia de Yami explode, causando a destruição de tudo a sua frente, incluindo Akuma e o quinto portão. A penumbra desapareceu e o lugar deixou de ser tenebroso.

Todos estavam de olhos arregalados e de boca aberta olhando o "estrago" causado pelo poder de Yami, 'I-I-I... Isso tudo foi raiva?' Yusuke perguntou ainda gaguejando e perdido, sem acreditar no que tinha visto. Yami abaixou a cabeça e continuou a andar, seguindo em frente, mas ela cai, desmaiando.


	3. Os Nove Portões 03

**Capítulo 3**

Todos olharam para Yami caída no chão e saíram correndo para ajuda-la. 'O que aconteceu com ela?' Kuwabara perguntou, 'Ela usou todo seu poder. Akuma era uma inimiga que Yami queria derrotar de qualquer jeito' Kurama disse a virando para cima. 'Não era pra menos... Akuma era irritante!' Hiei sussurra, 'O que vamos fazer? Não podemos deixar Yami aqui...' Yusuke disse. 'Eu vou ajuda-la' Kurama diz, mas Hiei o impede de começar a transfusão de energia, 'Você lutou no segundo portão... Eu ainda não lutei'. Hiei se ajoelha ao lado de Yami e a energia começa a ser passada de Hiei para Yami.

Yami abre os olhos e vê Hiei lhe passando energia, ela fica surpresa porque não esperava que ele fosse ajuda-la, mas sim querer que ela morresse logo de vez. Então Hiei parou e olhou para Yami, os olhos bem abertos e com uma expressão que poderia se dizer que estava contente. 'Você está bem?' Kurama perguntou, 'Acho que exagerei na dose!' ela disse sorrindo e tentando se levantar, mas não consegue. 'Fique deitada! É inútil tentar se mexer, você gastou toda sua energia...' disse Hiei sentando-se ao lado dela, paralisado também, pois havia doado metade de sua energia vital.

Acamparam naquele lugar. Kurama cuidava de Yami e Hiei, Yusuke e Kuwabara preparavam algo para eles comerem. Tudo estava silencioso e tranqüilo naquela noite fria. Todos dormiram e Hiei ficou de guarda. Yami acordou no meio da madrugada e viu Hiei ainda sentado, observando a noite. 'Pssiu... Hiei... Durma agora! Eu cuido de tudo...' Yami sussurrou, 'Não! Pode continuar dormindo...'. 'Hiei, você já não dormiu noite passada, durma! Você também precisa descansar!'. Hiei se aproximou dela e a encarou por alguns segundos, 'Eu não preciso' ele diz, 'Precisa sim!' ela fala um pouco mais alto 'Você vai ficar doente se não descansar', 'Você se importa?!' ele pergunta ironicamente. Yami desvia o olhar dele e diz 'Não! Mas eu não quero que os outros fiquem preocupados com você...'.

Hiei sorriu 'Hn... Você está mentindo!'. Yami não agüentava aquele jeito sarcástico que Hiei usava para falar com ela, era como se alguém usasse sua arma conta ela mesma; ela costumava ser sarcástica e fria, arrogante, ela fazia com que os outros ficassem bravos. Mas agora ela sentia como ela os tratava, e achava estranho. 'Não estou mentindo!' ela diz. Tudo o que Hiei faz é sorrir de novo, ele parecia se deliciar com tudo aquilo. 'Tudo bem então... Acho que vou dormir!' ele se deita 'Eu não quero você se preocupando tanto comigo!'. Yami se irrita, 'EU NÃO ESTOU ME PREOCUPANDO COM VOCÊ!' grita. Kurama e Yusuke, acordam e olham para os dois. Yami fica vermelha e Hiei ri novamente. Yusuke fica inconformado com a cena e volta a dormir e Kurama vai até a direção deles, 'Vocês deveriam estar dormindo, e não discutindo!' ele diz. Os dois olham para ele e dizem "Hn". 'Durmam. Eu fico na guarda!' Kurama diz.

Enquanto Kurama estava na guarda, Hiei acordou novamente e sentou-se ao lado dele. 'Não está conseguindo dormir de novo?' Kurama pergunta, 'Não! Pensamentos perturbadores... Eles não saem da minha cabeça!' Hiei responde, 'Posso saber que pensamentos são esses?'. Hiei olha para o céu negro, sem nenhuma estrela, e então olha adiante a paisagem, o sol estava nascendo. 'São coisas que nem eu entendo direito, Kurama.' Hiei diz. Kurama balança a cabeça e põe a mão no queixo como se estivesse pensando 'Hum... Deixe-me adivinhar! Yami?'.

Hiei o encarou, e depois olhou em volta ficando levemente rosado nas bochechas 'Não tem nada a ver com ela!'. 'Não esconda de mim, você sabe que eu consigo notar as coisas facilmente, meu amigo. E sei que você se surpreendeu quando se encontrou com ela.' Kurama diz. Hiei estava perdido, ele não sabia mentir para Kurama, era inútil, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele saberia a verdade, 'Sim,' ele confessa 'ela me surpreendeu muito, sim.' Ele diz olhando na direção em que Yami estava deitada 'Até demais'. Kurama ri, ele nunca pensou que em algum momento da vida ele poderia escutar Hiei falando sobre uma garota que ele admirava, isso era engraçado demais para ele. 'Não tem graça!' Hiei diz 'Eu me acho um idiota!'. 'Não, Hiei, todo mundo se sente assim pelo menos uma vez na vida! Isso acontece!' Kurama afirma e olha para o amigo que estava pensativo, 'Yami me odeia...' Hiei sussurra 'E eu a odeio mais ainda!'.

Kurama virou o amigo e o olhou nos olhos, não havia verdade alguma naquelas palavras, Hiei estava agindo como um adolescente que estava apaixonado mas negava, isso o fazia rir mais ainda! 'Já disse que minha situação não tem graça, e eu não gosto nem um pouco disso!' Hiei diz nervoso. 'Me desculpe! Só vou dizer que ficar negando só será pior para você!' Kurama aconselha 'Tente ser mais amável com ela...', 'Pra que ser amável se eu a odeio?' Hiei pergunta enquanto se levanta 'Não sei porque não consigo dormir por causa de uma coisa tão estúpida! Que idiota que eu sou!', ele anda até uma pedra e se deita com o rosto virado para ela.

Dali há umas duas horas, Kurama começa a acordar todos para eles continuarem a jornada, esperavam alcançar mais um portão naquele dia. Pelo caminho, Yami tentava de todos os jeitos ficar o mais longe possível de Hiei, e Hiei fazia o mesmo. Kuwabara fazia piada dos dois, era engraçado ver o quanto eram parecidas as atitudes e como eles tinham uma antipatia um pelo outro.

Depois de meia hora de caminhada, mais um youkai voador apareceu, desta vez Kuwabara lutou e venceu. Continuaram por mais duas horas e o sexto portão estava cada vez mais próximo. O dia estava calmo, o único ataque foi o do youkai voador, o vento estava parado e o clima estagnado. Yusuke estava achando aquilo muito estranho, com certeza era sinal de alguma coisa. Mais meia hora se passou e agora eles já podiam observar o sexto portão no horizonte; andaram calados até ele.

O portão parecia abandonado, mal cuidado, e o cheiro que pairava no ar parado era podre. 'Com certeza este é o portão de Ookami!' disse Yami quebrando o silencio. Todos procuraram em volta para qualquer sinal do youkai, mas ele parecia não estar lá. Yami sabia que Ookami era esperto, e que tinha a agilidade e qualidades de lobo. 'Não vamos encontra-lo' disse Hiei 'Devemos seguir, alguém já deve tê-lo matado'. De repente, todos escutam um grito. Era Yami. Ela estava sendo carregada por um youkai, ele tinha uma longa cauda, orelhas marrons e olhos avermelhados, era Ookami. 'Sinto muito, mas ninguém poderá passar por aqui!' ele diz, então leva Yami até uma rocha e a prende com uma corda formada por energia espiritual. 'Desculpe, minha querida, mas devo deixar você presa!', Ookami a beijou nos lábios levemente, então assobiou e olhou em direção aos outros. Logo uma alcatéia de lobos de aproximou, rosnando e ameaçando.

Hiei encarava Ookami com ódio no olhar e todos sentiram que ele estava desafiando-o para a luta. Ookami olhou diretamente para ele e voltou-se para Yami, 'É ele?' ele perguntou, mas Yami não respondeu nada. Hiei já estava preparado para lutar, mas Yusuke disse 'Não Hiei! Você acabou de doar metade de sua energia! É muito arriscado!', 'Eu não ligo!' ele respondeu.

Ookami ainda estava admirando Yami enquanto ordenou que seus lobos atacassem os outros. 'Você sabia que eu sempre gostei de você, não é mesmo Yami?' ele diz passando a mão no rosto dela. Yami parecia ter nojo do cheiro de lobo que ele tinha, era uma repulsa, 'Olha aqui! Ou você me solta ou eu juro que vou quebrar a sua cara!' ela diz, 'Como? Você está presa, minha querida!', 'Eles vão me ajudar!' disse ela olhando para a direção em que os outros já haviam acabado com a metade da alcatéia. 'Você gosta mesmo dele?' Ookami perguntou, mas Yami não teve tempo de responder a pergunta, logo Hiei apareceu e fez com que a atenção de Ookami fosse tomada. 'Você... Grr!' rosnou Ookami, 'É seu fim!' Hiei disse e então começou a golpear, foram vinte golpes. Ookami conseguiu se esquivar de sete, mas caiu morto no chão.

Hiei correu até Yami e a soltou da corda de energia, a encarou e perguntou 'Você está bem?'. Era a vez dela ser arrogante, 'E você se importa?' ela diz. Hiei sorri e diz 'Hn...'.


	4. Os Nove Portões 04

**Capítulo 4**

Continuaram andando após a luta com Ookami. 'Foi muito bem Hiei! Vinte golpes!' disse Kurama. 'Ele conseguiu se esquivar de sete! Não foi tão bem assim' Hiei falou bem baixo para que Kuwabara não escutasse, 'Mesmo assim você lutou muito bem!' Yami disse enquanto se aproximava deles. Hiei se assustou com a presença inesperada de Yami no meio da conversa, mas não achou aquilo ruim, ele até chegou a sorrir levemente como se estivesse dizendo obrigado! –Hiei, você está mudando!- Kurama pensa e sorri para si mesmo.

No meio da tarde o grupo fez uma pausa para poderem comer alguma coisa. Yami sentou-se em um canto afastado de todos, estava pensativa. 'O que aconteceu com ela?' Yusuke pergunta. 'De repente ela ficou assim. Parece estar deprimida' Kurama disse, 'Não deve ser nada! Ela só está fazendo cena.' Hiei diz e todos olham para ele, 'Não seja tão rude Hiei!' Kuwabara grita. Eles continuam discutindo por algum tempo, então decidem descansar e pedem que Yami fique de vigia.

Como sempre o dia era escuro, tão escuro que até podia-se confundir com a noite. Yami continuou sentada olhando adiante, se lembrava do que Ookami havia lhe perguntado, "É ele?" se referindo a Hiei. Hiei era ele? Não, não podia ser, Yami e Hiei eram opostos, eles se odiavam. Mas o que era aquilo? O que ela sentira quando Ookami a perguntou? Era tudo muito confuso.

Yami escutou um barulho atrás dela e se levantou assustada, mas acalmou-se, era Hiei. Ele trazia uma tigela com comida e um cantil com água. 'Coma! Você vai acabar ficando muito fraca assim' ele diz, 'Eu não estou com fome, obrigada!' Yami responde e se senta. Hiei se senta e coloca a tigela na frente dela. 'Estou te ordenando a comer!' Hiei diz altivo. Yami se faz ofendida e vira-se para outro lado. Então, Hiei levanta e se agacha na frente dela, 'Desculpe!' ele diz 'Eu só estava preocupado por você não ter comido nada!'. Yami estava espantada, nunca pensou que veria Hiei, o todo orgulhoso, pedir desculpas e se preocupar com alguém. Ela pegou a tigela da mão dele e com um sorriso agradeceu-lhe. Hiei sorriu de volta para ela. Era um momento raro, Hiei e Yami sorrindo, um para o outro.

Enquanto ela comia, Hiei a observava, admirava-a. Às vezes não sabia como agir perto dela, sentia-se um tolo e sorria. Não era nada do que ele costumava ser com todas as outras pessoas, era outro. Mas, porque? Ele não sabia, e era inútil procurar a resposta; já havia passado duas noites em claro pensando. 'O que foi Hiei?' Yami perguntou-o, 'Nada... Nada...' ele diz olhando em outra direção. 'Se quer me falar alguma coisa, diga!' ela diz, Hiei não respondeu nada apenas abaixou a cabeça. 'Hiei?' ela volta a questioná-lo, 'Não, eu não quero te falar nada!' ele responde.

Alguns minutos passaram e todos ainda estavam dormindo, menos Yami e Hiei. Os dois ainda continuavam sentados perto, conversando, contando diversas histórias do passado e rindo. A cada segundo que passava, um se surpreendia mais com o outro, e isso os aproximava. De repente, há alguns metros dali uma luz faiscou, parecia um portal que se abrira. 'Vamos ver o que é!' Hiei disse, mas Yami discordou, geralmente os portais eram usados como armadilhas e eles acabariam em alguma prisão. Hiei não se importou e resolveu seguir, mesmo se fosse sozinho, mas Yami não permitiu e foi junto dele.

Seguiram e viram que realmente era um portal que havia se aberto no meio de um campo. Hiei sugeriu que seguissem, mas Yami disse que não. 'É uma armadilha Hiei! Eles querem que a gente caia!' ela diz, 'Não me importo!' Hiei disse 'Não preciso que você me siga...'. 'Mas se você entrar aí, eu também entro!' Yami diz, 'Hn...'. Hiei entra no portal e Yami vai logo atrás. Uma grande luz brilha por toda a área, acordando os outros.

Kurama olhou em volta preocupado, Yami e Hiei não estavam em lugar algum. Kuwabara e Yusuke começaram a procura-los, mas não teve resultado. 'Eu sinceramente acho que eles estão em algum lugar aproveitando! Você sabe né...' Kuwabara diz rindo, 'É, o Hiei parece quietinho, mas na verdade é um safado!' Yusuke ri. Kurama se aproxima deles e diz 'Ele foram pegos por algum tipo de armadilha, não devem estar muito longe!'. 'Há quantos quilômetros fica o próximo portão?' Kuwabara pergunta, 'Uns dez, onze.' Responde Yusuke, 'Vamos! Não temos tempo!' disse Kurama se apressando.

Estava tudo escuro, só havia uma luz que brilhava em uma pequena janela no canto. Hiei e Yami estavam presos pelos pés e braços em uma masmorra, provavelmente localizada no sétimo portão. 'Eu disse...' Yami repetia sem parar, Hiei já estava ficando bravo com aquilo. 'Eu disse...'. 'DÁ PRA PARAR COM ISSO!' ele grita, 'Hn... Eu disse!' ela continua. 'OLHA AQUI! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ME AVISOU, MAS NÃO PRECISA FICAR REPETINDO!'.

Yami parou, sabia que aquilo era irritante. Resolveu pensar em uma maneira para sair dali, mas não adiantaria, estavam presos por algum tipo de energia. 'Hei, eu acho que posso me soltar!' Hiei diz. Yami olha para ele enquanto ele solta um braço de cada vez da corrente, também desprende as pernas. Hiei para na frente dela e a encara, 'O que você está esperando?' ela pergunta, 'Que você peça!' ele sorri. 'Nunca!' Yami grita e vira o rosto, 'Então você irá continuar presa para sempre!' Hiei diz e se aproxima dela, virando o rosto dela de novo em direção a ele, para que ele pudesse a olhar e encarar. Os olhares se colidiram no mesmo instante e pareceu que não queriam mais se desgrudar. Hiei ainda segurava o rosto de Yami, e se aproximava dela, sem saber o porque. Yami estava achando aquilo estranho, mas também não conseguia desviar a atenção do olhar penetrante de Hiei. Os dois estavam perdidos e desolados, um no olhar do outro, e ele se aproximava cada vez mais, e menor a distancia entre eles ficava, já não havia nem mais espaço para se respirar.

A respiração deles era ofegante e o pulso era mais forte, nenhum dos dois jamais havia sentido algo assim. Hiei fez com que a distancia desaparecesse, colou seus lábios com os de Yami e a beijou doce e inocentemente. Não sabia se o que estava fazendo era certo, não sabia nem porque estava fazendo aquilo, apenas sentiu que deveria fazer. Yami estava indefesa diante do beijo, não conseguia mexer suas mãos e suas pernas, mas mesmo se pudesse mexe-las, ela sentia-se do mesmo jeito que Hiei e não queria que aquele momento acabasse.

Hiei parou, sem fôlego, estava levemente vermelho nas bochechas e atônito. Yami olhava curiosamente para ele, queria saber o que se passava em sua mente, porque ele havia a beijado tão apaixonadamente. Ele soltou-a rapidamente e saiu de perto dela em segundos, sentando-se do outro lado da sala.

'Hiei...' Yami chamou, mas ele não respondeu, estava com a cabeça abaixada e escondida entre os braços. Aquele definitivamente não era ele, ele não agia assim, Hiei estava confuso, - Porque eu a beijei? Porque eu me senti daquele jeito? Porque? Porque? – ele se perguntava. Yami se aproximou e sentou-se de frente para ele. 'Saia daqui agora!' Hiei diz, mas ela não se importou e continuou sentada, esperando por uma resposta, 'Porque fez isso?' Yami pergunta. Hiei tira as mãos da frente do rosto e ajoelha-se em frente a ela, 'Eu não sei...' ele diz. Essa era a respostas para todas as suas perguntas "Não sei!". Yami levantou-se e foi para o outro lado da sala, se Hiei a perguntasse qualquer coisa sua resposta seria a mesma.

Algumas horas se passaram e os dois ainda estavam sentados nos lados opostos da sala, sem se quer dizer uma palavra ou trocar um olhar; apenas pensavam em diversos "porquês". De repente eles escutam um barulho, 'Yami?' Hiei chamou, 'São chaves!' ela diz 'Estão vindo nessa direção!'. O barulho se aproximava cada vez mais, os dois já haviam desembainhado suas katanas e tomado sua pose de luta. A chave virou na fechadura, a maçaneta girou e a porta abriu.


	5. Os Nove Portões 05

**Capítulo 5**

Kurama, Yusuke e Kuwabara chegavam ao sétimo portão. Era um portão imenso, com um estilo medieval. Diversas portas e vitrais, um dos portões mais bonitos, poderia dizer, mais produzido. Ewan os olhava de cima da mais alta torre. 'Chegaram...' sussurrou.

A porta abria-se. Yami e Hiei já estavam em pose de luta quando entrou no quarto um jovem rapaz, com olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos. Ele os encarou e disse friamente 'Abaixem suas espadas. Não quero lutar com vocês!'. Os dois assim o fizeram, 'Qual seu nome?' perguntou Yami, ele a encarou, 'Belíssima Yami! suponho. Meu irmão tinha razão! Sou Cathal, irmão mais novo de Ewan'. Yami arregalou os olhos e pensou, -Ewan?! Não pode ser!-. Hiei olhou-a e percebeu que ela estava assustada –Em que está pensando? Quem é Ewan? - ele se perguntava.

Cathal sorriu levemente e perguntou 'Lembra-se de Ewan, não? Yami?', 'Sim. Lembro-me' ela abaixou a cabeça, 'O que tem esse tal de Ewan?' Hiei pergunta nervoso, não gostando nem um pouco de não estar entendendo nada do que se estava falando. 'Ewan... Meu irmão, é o youkai mais frio em Makai. Ele não liga para sentimentalismos e não se importa em matar qualquer um que apareça em sua frente' Cathal parou e olhou para Yami, ela estava com o rosto vermelho, se escondendo atrás dos cabelos. 'Nosso antigo mandante pediu que Ewan matasse Yami, a espiã do Sr. Koenma, há muito tempo atrás. Mas Ewan não pode, ele apenas não pode. Então Yami matou o antigo mandante, mas não pode retribuir o amor de meu irmão, pois não era "ele". Outro mandante surgiu, mas ninguém jamais soube que Yami era uma espiã e ela continuou a viver por aqui sem problemas, e meu irmão poderia vê-la. Mas agora, você se rebelou, não Yami?'.

'Sim. E como está Ewan? Porque ele nos trouxe aqui?' Yami perguntou, 'A intenção dele era de só te trazer, mas esse intruso veio junto. E... bem, Ewan vai bem, eu acho... Está feliz pois soube da morte de Ookami, outro que te amava!'.

Hiei estava cada vez mais nervoso, não gostava nada daquele assunto, daquela conversa, de Ewan, mesmo que nem o conhecesse. O ódio crescia ainda mais pois estava sendo totalmente ignorado e excluído. 'E o que vocês irão fazer conosco?' Yami pergunta. 'Você será mantida aqui, e o outro será morto em breve...' Cathal disse. 'E quem pensa que irá me matar?' Hiei sorriu, 'Meu irmão ou eu mesmo! Mas pouparemos você por enquanto... Temos que derramar o sangue de mais três pessoas...' ele respondeu e virou as costas, começou a deixar o quarto. 'Espere!' Yami gritou, 'Sim?' Cathal se vira. Yami corre para cima dele e o ataca com sua espada, mas ele a segura pelo braço e ri, 'Não pense em fazer isso... Não adianta! Eu leio seus pensamentos e posso prever cada movimento seu. Sua sorte é que eu não gosto muito de lutar...'. 'Grrrr...' Yami rosna e Hiei se aproxima para tentar a proteger.

'Haha... Vocês me fazem rir! Haha!' Cathal rolou os olhos e saiu da sala. Hiei novamente encarou Yami, 'Não sabia que você tinha um admirador!' ele disse. 'Esquece isso! Não gosto de tocar nesse assunto...'. Yami se senta virada para a parede, 'E porque não?' Hiei pergunta, 'Hn... Simplesmente porque eu me sinto péssima!'. Hiei parou, olhou para o chão, e levantou o olhar de novo para Yami de costas, 'Yami... Você... Ahn... É...', 'O que foi, diga logo!' ela disse sem se virar, 'Eu tava pensando e... É que...', 'Eu não tenho paciência Hiei!', 'É melhor esquecer o que aconteceu aqui! Senão você morre!' Hiei grita e a ameaça. 'Tudo bem... Eu já esqueci!' Yami disse, com o rosto vermelho, mas Hiei não pode ver; e, Yami também não pode ver a expressão de dor que Hiei fez quando ela disse que "já havia esquecido".

Kurama percebeu algo estranho, o vento estava mais forte, o vapor que subia do solo era mais intenso, 'Você reparou...' uma voz congelante disse do alto da muralha. Todos olharam na direção e viram um homem com cabelos louros e olhos castanhos, 'Você deve ser forte... Notou como eu manipulei o vento' ele disse. 'Quem é você?!' Yusuke gritou. 'Detetive Urameshi! Grande prazer em conhece-lo. É uma pena que você irá morrer!' continuou, 'Perguntei como se chama seu sem educação! Se apresente!' Yusuke gritou outra vez, 'Haha... Eu acho que o notável detetive Urameshi e o youkai raposa Kurama merecem saber o meu nome... Mas o outro...' ele diz balançando a cabeça. 'O QUE TEM EU?' Kuwabara berrou, 'Haha...' ele ri sarcasticamente 'Você é muito fraco... Kazuma...'.

Kuwabara se ardeu em raiva do ser asqueroso que aparecia a sua frente, o sangue fervia. 'Não se esforce Kazuma... Não se esforce!' continuou o youkai 'Vou me apresentar a vocês todos, até mesmo ao fraco! Vocês merecem saber quem é a pessoa que irá mata-los!'. 'Você não irá matar a gente seu idiota!!' Kuwabara berrou, 'Calma Kuwabara! É isso que ele quer! Que você fique com ódio!' Kurama disse calmamente. O youkai riu baixo 'Muito inteligente, muito inteligente...' ele repetia para si mesmo 'Tenho que admitir isso!'. 'Diga nos seu nome!' Yusuke pediu novamente lembrando-o de como tudo aquilo havia começado. 'Meu nome... Ah... Meu nome é Ewan!' finalmente responde.

'Então Ewan! Vamos acabar logo com isso!' Kuwabara o desafiou. 'Não me faça rir! Haha...' ele disse secamente 'Na verdade... Eu não estou com muita vontade de lutar!' bocejou. 'E eu não estou com paciência para esperar sua boa vontade de lutar seu imbecil!' continuou Kazuma já fazendo aparecer sua espada espiritual. 'Baka!' sussurrou Ewan. Os ventos viraram contra Kuwabara e o prenderam no alto, sem apoio nenhum. 'Hum... Eu simplesmente adoro fazer isso!' disse Ewan sorrindo. 'EWAN! LUTE COMIGO!' gritou Kurama.

Ewan encarou-o e balançou a cabeça 'Você é suicida, raposa!' disse 'No portão de Akuma se ofereceu a lutar, se não fosse "minha" Yami você teria morrido. E agora quer lutar comigo?! Hum... Suicídio!'. Kurama olhou confuso e perguntou ' "Sua" Yami?'. Os olhos de Ewan se tornaram vermelhos e ele gritou furioso 'Sim! ELA É MINHA! E NINGUÉM VAI TIRA-LA DE MIM!'. 'Vejo que todos por aqui amam a Yami!!' Yusuke riu, mas no momento errado, como Ewan já estava furioso prendeu-o junto a Kuwabara. 'MAS EU SÓ FIZ UM COMENTÁRIO! Que cara mais sem noção!' Yusuke disse indignado. 'Não faça esse tipo de comentário sobre ela! Todos que a amam, menos eu, devem morrer! Ela deve ser minha!' Ewan disse.

Yami ainda estava virada olhando para a parede, mas podia sentir que Hiei ainda estava em pé atrás dela. 'Porque não se senta?' Yami perguntou. 'Hn...' foi a única coisa que ele respondeu. 'Hiei, responde!' insistiu, 'Não quero!'. Tudo fica em silencio de novo por muitos minutos, quando Hiei finalmente se senta; ao lado de Yami e também virado para a parede. 'Porque você está olhando para a parede?' perguntou. 'Hn... Porque eu quero, não posso?' disse Yami. 'Pode, claro!' Hiei virou para o outro lado e encostou as costas na parede, olhou para ela e para baixo, começou a mexer na bainha da espada, 'O que você tem Hiei? Você está me irritando mais do que o normal!' Yami grita. 'Nada...' respondeu Hiei secamente 'Hn...'.

Ficaram quietos de novo, então Yami socou a parede 'Precisamos sair daqui! Rápido!' disse. 'O que foi?' Hiei perguntou olhando para ela; ela o encarou e disse 'Os outros estão lá fora lutando contra Ewan! Não vão conseguir vencer o Mago dos Ventos e Tempestades!', 'Mago do que?'; 'Hn... Ninguém sabe disso, os irmãos Ewan e Cathal são magos. Ewan é Mago dos Ventos e Tempestades, e, Cathal é Mago da Telepatia. São extremamente fortes... Hiei! Eu tenho que ajudar os outros! Eles vão morrer!'. Hiei levantou-se, começou a andar de um lado para o outro e então disse 'Vamos! O que estamos esperando?!', 'E como pretende sair daqui? Esqueceu que temos uma barreira e Cathal?' Yami perguntou e Hiei sorriu, 'A barreira irá desaparecer agora!'. A energia de Hiei começou a aumentar, era realmente muito forte e com certeza a barreira não agüentaria! 'Mas e Cathal?!' Yami berrou, Hiei não respondeu, e a barreira quebrou-se.


	6. Os Nove Portões 06

**Capítulo 6**

Cathal já estava pronto para lutar com Hiei e Yami, os dois saiam da masmorra. Hiei olhou para Yami enquanto corria e disse 'Vá salvar os outros! Eu tomo conta dele!', 'Tudo bem!' Yami disse e seguiu em frente. Hiei encarava Cathal, enquanto o outro apenas sorria 'Hunhun... Hiei! Você não é páreo para mim! Está se matando por causa de dois humanos e um youkai raposa!' disse com a mesma frieza do irmão. 'Não estou me matando seu idiota! Eu estou TE matando!' Hiei o atacou rapidamente, mas Cathal leu todos os pensamentos e pode se esquivar de todos os golpes. 'Meu caro! Eu posso saber todos os seus movimentos! Você pensa neles antes de executa-los, eu leio sua mente e me esquivo! Simples demais para mim!' disse ironicamente.

Hiei levantou uma sobrancelha, também ironizando o adversário 'Hn... Tolo! E se eu não pensar!' riu. 'É impossível atacar sem pensar!' Cathal disse. 'NADA é impossível!' Hiei disse soltando a faixa em torno do braço e da mão, também deixando cair a bandana, revelando seu terceiro olho. 'Você não será idiota o suficiente para fazer isso?! Será?' Cathal riu 'Você acabou de doar metade de sua energia! E acabou de lutar com Ookami! Se fizer isso, você também irá morrer!'. 'E você acha que eu ligo!?!' Hiei perguntou, e preparou-se para atacar, 'CHAMAS MORTAIS!' ele gritou. As chamas foram lançadas por toda parte, Hiei e Cathal foram encobertos por elas, quando cessaram os dois caíram desmaiados.

------

Yami já chegava perto dos outros, observou que Kuwabara e Yusuke estavam presos no ar e Kurama preparando-se para lutar com Ewan. 'KURAMA!' Yami gritou. Ewan lançava uma corrente de vento fortíssima em direção a ele. Yami correu e o salvou. 'Te devo essa!' Kurama disse 'Que bom te ver!', 'Hn... Não temos tempo!' disse Yami, mas depois sussurrou um 'Também estou muito feliz em te ver!'. 'Yami!' sussurrou Ewan, 'Ewan!!! Porque você está fazendo isso?! Você sabe que eu não tenho nada contra você, e você me prometeu que me ajudaria se precisasse! Eu preciso da sua ajuda!' ela pede, 'Não posso te ajudar, se essa ajuda significa destruir nosso mandante!' Ewan gritou, 'Você já fez isso uma vez! Porque não fazer de novo? Enquanto alguém tão mal quanto ele estiver no poder nem vocês e nem nós teremos paz! Não lute!' Yami olhava para ele, mas não conseguia sentir nada por aquela figura em sua frente, Ewan era mais frio que qualquer outra criatura existente, até mesmo mais frio que Hiei no dia em que o conheceu.

'Eu não luto, minha Yami, não luto! Se você prometer que viverá para sempre comigo! Que me amará!' disse Ewan, mas Yami não podia prometer aquilo, era impossível, 'Não posso te prometer isso... Infelizmente. Mas posso prometer que nunca serei sua inimiga! Que estarei sempre ao seu lado!', 'NÃO É O SUFICIENTE!' gritou Ewan partindo para atacar Kurama, mas Yami entrou na frente, 'Não lute com Kurama!' disse com a voz serena, e Ewan encantou-se com a voz e com o lindo rosto logo a sua frente, apenas a alguns centímetros de distância 'Porque você não pode nos ajudar como já fez antes?', Ewan não respondeu nada.

Então, de repente, Ewan virou e disse 'Por todos esses anos fui considerado traidor! Ninguém mais confia em mim, ninguém! Se eu não lutar contra vocês, meu título de traidor será para sempre!', Yami o cortou dizendo 'Não! Se você lutar contra nós, você terá me traído! Você pode lutar ao nosso lado! Você sabe o que acontece por aqui, e eu sei que você quer paz Ewan! Você não é que nem os outros youkais, você é um mago!'. Neste momento, Yusuke e Kuwabara já estavam voltando a terra, 'Você deve nos deixar seguir! E, quem sabe, teremos paz!' Yami continuou.

Ewan balançou a cabeça, 'Você tem toda razão! Vocês devem seguir, desculpem-me detetive Urameshi e Kuwabara, e você também raposa! Vocês devem seguir!'. Kurama olhou em volta preocupado 'E onde está Hiei?'.Yami disse 'Ele estava lutando contra Cathal'. 'Vamos! Se ele estava lutando contra meu irmão já deve estar morto!'. Todos saem correndo até encontrarem Hiei e Cathal desmaiados depois de sua batalha árdua.

Yami correu até Hiei, 'Hiei! Responde!' gritou. Hiei abriu os olhos e a viu, somente ela pode perceber que ele levemente sorriu e fechou os olhos novamente. 'Hiei está vivo!' ela gritou para os outros. 'Cathal também!' Ewan avisou. Todos ficaram aliviados e começaram a fazer os curativos nos feridos, Ewan cuidava de Cathal e Kurama de Hiei. Yami observava Kurama de perto, via como ele era ágil em fazer curativos, Kuwabara estava descansando e Yusuke sentou-se ao lado de Yami. 'É... O baixinho se esforçou bastante. Tudo isso por você... Não é mesmo Yami?' Yusuke perguntou e a principio Yami pareceu ignorar a pergunta, mas respondeu 'Não, ele se esforçou por ele mesmo. Ele não é de querer lutar pelos outros...'.

Yusuke balançou a cabeça e riu 'Haha... Hiei derrotou Ookami porque ele estava com raiva, porque Ookami te beijou. Também ficou com raiva de Cathal e se não duvidar muito, ficou com raiva de Ewan. Você tem certeza do que você está falando agora?'. Ela continuou a discordar, 'Não é verdade...', mas calou-se, lembrando da cena em que Hiei a beijara e seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho. Queria esquecer aquilo de qualquer jeito, mas era impossível! – Porque não sai da minha cabeça? Porque? Hiei... – pensava consigo. Tentou olhar para Hiei, mas Kurama estava na frente, então abaixou a cabeça, 'Hiei lutou porque queria vencer...' continuou.

Kurama se levantava e se aproximava de Yusuke e Yami, 'Ele está bastante ferido, mas irá viver!' disse. Yusuke ficou feliz, mas o rosto de Yami continuou o mesmo como se nem ligasse para os estado do companheiro, mas pensou – Ainda bem! – e fechou os olhos. 'O que aconteceu Yami? Você está mais quieta que antes!' Kurama perguntou, 'Não foi nada... Nada...' respondeu Yami.

Yami saiu de perto dos outros e sentou-se encostada a uma grande pedra, ficou a pensar sozinha, - O que aconteceu comigo? Eu não era assim, eu não me importava com as outras pessoas, mas com eles é diferente... Eu me importo se Kurama, Yusuke, até mesmo Kuwabara estão bem... E Hiei... Até ele! – suspirou e abaixou a cabeça – Na verdade... Eu acho que me importo muito com Hiei... Não deveria ser assim! Eu deveria despreza-lo, principalmente depois do que ele fez comigo enquanto eu estava presa! Aquele... Aquele... Grrr... Como ele é idiota!!! – bateu com toda força no chão – Ele se aproveitou de mim! Só porque eu estava indefesa!!! Baka! Baka! Baka!!! Eu o odeio! É isso! Eu o odeio! – então começou a chorar e repetiu em voz alta 'Eu o odeio!', 'Odeia a quem?' ouviu uma voz perguntando. Yami virou-se e viu Ewan. 'Ewan? O que você está fazendo aqui?' perguntou ela, 'Estava procurando você!' ele respondeu e sentou-se ao lado dela 'Então, quem você odeia?', 'Ninguém...' disse baixo e um pouco envergonhada. 'Se é considerado ninguém por você, então não deve ser alguém muito importante!' disse o rapaz. 'O que você quer Ewan?' perguntou Yami, Ewan olhou em seus olhos e disse 'Vim esclarecer algumas coisas... Quero saber algo!'. 'Hn...' ela rolou os olhos e começou a dizer 'Já te disse... Nós não podemos ficar juntos porque eu só te faria sofrer, e que eu não seria feliz fazendo isso. Também já te disse que eu nunca irei amar ninguém. Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir isso?'. 'Eu sei... Desculpe-me... Mas, tem mais uma coisa. Aquele youkai, Hiei, você parece se importar muito com ele!' Ewan diz, Yami se levanta assustada com o que Ewan disse, será que estava tão claro assim? Então ela gritou 'ISSO É MENTIRA! EU NÃO ME IMPORTO COM AQUELE INSIGNIFICANTE!'. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e disse bem baixo 'Se você não se importasse com ele, minha querida, você não teria ficado tão brava quando eu o mencionei!', Ewan olhou para o outro lado 'Com licença, minha Yami, preciso ir... Acho que não posso mais te importunar!', então se retirou.

Yami ainda estava abobada e levemente vermelha no rosto. – Como ele pôde? Como ele pôde perceber que eu me importava? Será que eu estava demonstrando meus sentimentos? MAS ISSO É IMPOSSIVEL! Eu NUNCA demonstro meus sentimentos. O que está acontecendo comigo? Esta não sou eu! Não sou eu... – abaixou a cabeça, e então ouviu a voz de Kurama 'YAMI??', 'EU ESTOU AQUI!' respondeu gritando. Ele se aproximou e disse 'Vamos! Hiei já acordou, precisamos seguir para o próximo portão!'.


	7. Os Nove Portões 07

**Capítulo 7**

Andaram por umas quatro horas seguidas, e calados, o clima estava um pouco pesado. 'Quando é que nós vamos parar?' Kuwabara perguntou quebrando o silencio, 'Não podemos parar agora... Perdemos um bom tempo!' respondeu Yusuke e então Kurama disse 'Eu acho que deveríamos parar agora! Mais para frente será impossível...'. Então eles pararam e descansaram, 'O que está acontecendo com você Yami?' Kurama perguntou preocupado, pois ela havia voltado a agir como quando eles tinham se conhecido e parecia que ela tinha perdido toda a confiança neles. 'Hn... Nada...' ela levantou e ia sair de perto deles quando Yusuke a segurou 'O que aconteceu com você? Você não estava mais agindo assim!', 'Desculpa... Eu tenho meus motivos...' ela disse, 'Deixe a onna ir... Talvez ela tenha enjoado da nossa companhia. Ou talvez ela só esteja agindo infantilmente!' Hiei riu sarcasticamente.

Yami virou e encarou Hiei com ódio no olhar, 'Você é o culpado de tudo isso, seu inútil! Se você não tivesse insistido para entrarmos no portal nada disso teria acontecido! Você me entendeu ou você quer que eu seja mais clara, oni?'. Hiei e todos os outros estavam assustados, 'Esqueça Yami, isso não é coisa pra ficar se lembrando e guardando!' Hiei disse, 'Ãhn... Do que é que vocês estão falando???' Kuwabara pergunta e Yusuke e Kurama também olham com dúvida. 'Nada!' Yami e Hiei falam juntos, 'Ih... Aí tem coisa!' Yusuke ri, 'Não tem nada!!!' Yami insiste e Hiei faz sinal para ela ficar quieta e não discutir, mas o sangue dela estava correndo rápido demais, ela estava muito agitada, 'E eu não vou ficar quieta!! Você não manda em mim, baka!' disse indo a direção de Hiei, que arregalava os olhos e não se moveu.

Kurama entrou na frente dela e impediu que ela batesse em seu amigo, mas acabou levando um soco no estomago, 'Meu problema é com o Hiei! Não se meta, Kurama!' disse Yami. Hiei ainda estava parado, 'Hn...' sussurrou 'Está esquentadinha, onna...'. A ira de Yami aumentava a cada segundo, 'Eu não lhe dei permissão para me chamar de "onna"... Eu não lhe dei permissão para fazer diversas coisas QUE VOCÊ FEZ! Você é um idiota Hiei, se você acha que eu vou te perdoar, você está muito enganado!!!' gritou. 'Ninguém aqui está pedindo seu perdão...' Hiei falou friamente. 'Bem, como nós estamos, literalmente, boiando... Acho que devemos seguir e deixar os dois aqui... O que vocês acham?' Yusuke disse piscando, 'É... Acho que o problema deles é: uma briguinha de amor!!!' Kuwabara riu e Yusuke o acompanhou, quase rolando no chão de rir, mas Kurama não disse nada e não achou engraçado, aquilo estava sério e eles estavam prestes a matar um ao outro.

'Tem muita coisa no meio disso!!' disse Yusuke rindo, então Yami de repente apareceu na frente dele e lhe deu um soco no rosto, fazendo ele voar longe. 'Nossa... Ta fortinha hein menina?!' Yusuke disse passando a mão na bochecha, 'Eu não estou aqui para brincadeiras... E eu prefiro seguir em frente sozinha para não ter que aturar a companhia de algumas pessoas' ela disse olhando para Hiei, diretamente 'Quero pedir desculpas a vocês, principalmente a você Kurama. Me desculpem pelos socos, e... Tchau, para vocês três!' Yami disse e saiu correndo, mas o que ninguém pôde ver é que ela estava chorando.

------

Yami estava agora andando sozinha em direção ao oitavo portão, havia deixado seus únicos "amigos" para trás e achava melhor assim, - Já estava até demorando... – ela pensou. Ela sabia que não era seguro, também sabia que eles corriam perigo, mas não pensava mais em ajuda-los. Continuou. Não sabia quem guardava o portão, nunca ninguém havia chegado vivo até ele, e mesmo que tivesse chegado, não saiam vivos para contar quem estava lá.

Aproximava-se e já podia ver o oitavo portão nas sombras, não era nada atrativo, apenas mais um portão. Avistou um homem andando devagar em sua direção, ele usava uma armadura e carregava uma katana. O homem atacou Yami, mas ela defendeu-se facilmente. Enquanto ele atacava-a, ela observou que ele não se movia por vontade própria, parecia estar sendo controlado. – Um fantoche??? – perguntou-se. Acabou com o homem em um golpe. – Quem quer que seja que guarde este lugar, é muito forte! Deve ter um poder telepático incrível! – pensa.

De repente, começou a sentir que não controlava mais seus braços, - O que eu estou fazendo? -, ela movia sua katana rapidamente e com muito descuido, quase se ferindo. Então deixou de comandar o corpo inteiro, logo após alguns minutos, a mente também fora lhe tomada. Andou até o portão.

-------

Arashi observava tudo de cima do portão, exausta e ofegante, - Foi difícil, Yami, foi muito difícil... – ela pensou. Segurava-se na borda e olhava para Yami seguindo em direção a ela. – Você tinha uma mente forte! Mas agora, é apenas mais uma das minhas marionetes! Há há há... – riu – Isso vai ser bem interessante... -.

-------

Enquanto isso, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama e Hiei voltaram a andar. 'Baixinho... Conta pra gente o que você fez pra Yami pra ela ficar tão brava?' Yusuke insistia. 'Grrr... Cala a boca!' Hiei resmungou. Kurama pediu que Yusuke e Kuwabara parassem de importunar Hiei e que aquilo talvez poderia ser sério.

Já podiam ver o oitavo portão. Seguiram em frente. A energia daquele lugar era estranha, mas não conseguiam sentir a presença de ninguém ali, a pessoa que emanava aquela energia estava longe, ou conseguia esconder seu poder muito bem. Viram alguém se aproximar, mas não sentiam a presença e nem o espírito da pessoa. 'Que estranho!' Kurama disse, todos concordaram. Já estava nas proximidades do portão e a pessoa estava cada vez mais perto, e ainda não sentiam nada! 'Deve sem um youkai fracote!' Hiei disse irritado.

Pararam a alguns metros da pessoa misteriosa, mas ainda as sombras cobriam suas feições e não puderam dizer quem era ou o que era. 'Que raios! Vamos acabar logo com esse idiota e seguir em frente!' Kuwabara gritou, mas foi impedido de ser mover por alguma energia poderosa. 'Não se precipite...' disse a outra pessoa, dando dois passos em direção a eles e mostrando seu rosto. 'YAMI!' Yusuke e Kurama gritaram, 'Hn... Sabia que ela era uma traidora!' Hiei disse ironizando. 'Vocês chegaram vivos até aqui, porque eu os ajudei! Agora... A morte está bem próxima!' disse Yami e sorriu cinicamente para todos.

Hiei estranhou, – Não pode ser... A Yami só costuma sorrir assim para mim... Só costuma ser desse jeito comigo! Ela nunca trataria o Kurama, o Yusuke e o Kuwabara assim... Alguma coisa está errada! – pensou, e teve seus pensamentos quebrados pelo grito de Yami, 'AH!', todos olharam para ela 'Me... Ajudem... Eu estou presa! Ela está me...' parou no meio da frase, pois perdeu o controle de sua mente, novamente. – Sabia – Hiei sorriu para si mesmo.

De repente, uma figura apareceu no céu, era uma mulher, com longos cabelos negros que quase lhe cobriam o corpo todo, olhos prateados e com um minguante e uma estrela marcadas em sua testa. 'Como você é insistente menina!' disse, então viu as outras pessoas em volta. 'Olá... Eu sou Arashi! Bem, acho que vocês já perceberam que sua amiguinha não está mais controlando o corpo e a mente dela, não é mesmo?' Arashi disse, 'O que você fez com ela?' Yusuke perguntou, 'Hm... Digamos que ela virou mais uma das minhas marionetes, vocês sabem, eu adoro marionetes!' ela respondeu. 'Deixe a Yami em paz!' gritou Kuwabara, Arashi riu, 'Como você é idiota, criatura, ela não é mais a Yami! Ela é minha marionete assassina! E... Ela irá matar vocês!'.

Todos olhavam para Yami, queriam que ela voltasse a si de qualquer jeito, mas como? 'Quer saber...' Arashi começou a dizer 'Eu, como sou uma pessoa muito boa, deixarei com que o próprio interior dela escolha a quem matar antes! Como eu sou bondosa!!!', 'Hn... Idiota!' Hiei sussurrou, 'Só está falando isso, Hiei, porque você sabe que ela está realmente brava com você, e com certeza será o escolhido!!' disse sarcasticamente a youkai, 'Eu não tenho medo de lutar com essa baka!' Hiei levantou a voz 'Anda logo, pergunte para ela! Eu QUERO lutar com ela!!!'. 'Hiei por favor, pare!' Kurama tentou acalma-lo, mas não adiantou. 'Yami, minha querida, quem você quer matar?' Arashi perguntou sorrindo. Yami caiu no chão ao voltar a si, estava sentindo-se fraca e quase não podia falar, mas sua mente obrigou-a a dizer o nome da pessoa que ela tinha mais raiva no momento, e como todos esperavam; ela gritou, tão alto que todos na redondeza puderam ouvir, o nome de Hiei.


	8. Os Nove Portões 08

**Capítulo 8**

Hiei aproximou-se, com um sorriso seco em seu rosto. Yami ainda estava caída no chão, recompondo-se, mas levantou-se subitamente e pareceu mais forte, tinha perdido o controle novamente. 'Hiei, você não deve lutar!' gritou Yusuke 'Ela é nossa amiga!'; - Não ligo pra essa onna! Ela não é minha amiga! Eu não tenho nada a ver com ela! Vou mata-la, como faço com qualquer youkai idiota! Não ligo!!! – pensou Hiei enquanto caminhava, cada vez mais perto de sua adversária, de repente parou. 'O que está esperando? Ataque!' Hiei gritou. 'Você é muito apressadinho moleque!' Arashi preparou-se e começou a movimentar o corpo de Yami, que era inútil sem o poder dela.

Começaram a lutar, cada um com sua katana, uma batalha rápida, disputada e muito difícil. Hiei e Arashi não tinham tempo para pensar, os movimentos de Yami eram incertos porque Arashi quase não conseguia ver Hiei. – Arashi está cansando... Ela já gastou muita energia para conseguir controlar a mente de Yami, e agora para mexer o corpo dela está quase caindo. Se Hiei a atacasse ao invés de Yami, talvez conseguisse salva-la! – Kurama pensou, e quis logo gritar seu plano para Hiei, mas não podia, se não a youkai perceberia. – Como posso fazer ele perceber isso? Como? – Kurama pensava enquanto a luta ficava mais critica e Yami já estava bastante ferida.

Arashi estava a ponto de desmaiar, já não conseguia nem levantar o braço de Yami, que estava parada do lado oposto a Hiei. 'O que foi? Porque você parou? Não queria me matar, Yami?' Hiei berrou, mas ela não respondeu nada. – Eu sei que ela está sendo controlada, mas ela ainda age que nem uma idiota! – pensou Hiei. Então ele olhou para Arashi que estava ajoelhada no chão, Kurama aproximava-se dela tentando mostrar alguma coisa para ele, - Será que é isso? – perguntou-se Hiei – Será que Kurama está tentando me dizer pra matar Arashi? Mas... Eu quero matar essa... baka! – continuou, olhando para Yami e para Arashi, as duas estavam na mesma posição, quase desmaiadas.

Hiei apareceu na frente de Arashi, 'Hn... Você é mais idiota que a Yami! Como você pôde usar toda sua energia e ainda me desafiar para uma batalha, usando o corpo de uma pessoa que você pensa que é importante para mim? Isso quer dizer que: se eu te matar, Arashi, a Yami vai estar livre e ela poderá continuar a andar conosco. Não que eu queira isso, mas eles querem, que pelo menos ela continue viva!' disse. Arashi riu 'Não seja tão rápido, Hiei, não será tão simples se livrar de mim! Se vocês me matarem, ela também morre! Nós estamos ligadas, tudo o que eu sinto ela sente, mas não tem o contrario; eu não sinto o que ela sente. Ela só caiu porque eu estou fraca. Se você cravar uma lâmina em mim, ela também irá sentir, e morrerá junto a mim!'. Hiei se espantou, 'Então como podemos desfazer essa ligação maldita!?!'. 'É simples, vocês não podem!' respondeu 'Só eu posso desfazer isso, mas eu não quero! Porque eu sei que vocês não querem matar a menina, então vocês não irão me matar!'. 'Por mim tanto faz!' Hiei levantou a katana e preparou-se para ataca-la.

Kurama chegou mais perto e acalmou Hiei, fez com que ele baixasse a espada e guardasse-a, 'Não quero que você mate a Yami, e você também não quer fazer isso, Hiei.' Kurama disse e virou-se para Arashi caída no chão 'Seria covardia matar você assim. Podemos ter uma luta justa qualquer dia. Porque você não deixa a Yami continuar a viver, e então nós deixamos você continuar a viver?' Kurama propôs. Arashi recusou 'Nunca!! Vocês me matariam!'. 'Você irá morrer do mesmo jeito, e você sabe disso, controlando ela você está gastando muito da sua energia, você vai acabar morrendo e levando a Yami junto! Por favor! Nós iremos embora, e eu posso até cuidar de você! O que você acha?' Kurama continua a negociar. 'Você é bom em fazer negócios, raposa, muito bom. É quase irresistível sua proposta, mas mesmo assim, eu não posso aceitar! Vocês iriam até o último portão, ninguém jamais chegou lá, eu sempre os parei! Onde minha reputação irá parar?' Arashi disse chorando 'Eu prefiro morrer!'. 'Então morra!' Hiei disse e depois sussurrou 'Mas não leve a Yami junto!'.

Todos olharam para Hiei, ele virou e chegou mais perto de Yami – Você é uma idiota! Muito idiota – pensou olhando para os traços do rosto dela – Você deveria morrer junto com aquela outra idiota, Arashi. – parou por alguns segundos – Mas você quer saber, eu sou o mais idiota... Porque eu pedi que você continuasse a viver? Foi o ato mais ridículo que eu já fiz na minha vida! Eu me humilhei por causa de você, baka! – pôs as duas mãos na cabeça, como se não acreditando no que ele tinha feito. – Mas eu não quero que você morra... –.

De repente, Yami abriu os olhos e viu Hiei sentado ao seu lado com as mãos cobrindo lhe o rosto, estava muito fraca e não conseguia se mexer nem falar, então Hiei não notou que ela estava acordada. Viu Kurama, Yusuke e Kuwabara se aproximando e pôde escutar claramente a voz irritante de Kuwabara berrando 'Ela está acordada! Ela está acordada!'. Imediatamente Hiei abriu os olhos e olhou para os olhos castanhos de Yami, quase sorria, mas resolveu não demonstrar sua alegria. 'O que você fez?' ele perguntou, 'Negociei!' respondeu com um grande sorriso Kurama. 'Como você está Yami?' Yusuke perguntou, mas ela não conseguia responder, ela apenas olhava assustada para todos porém feliz de estar vendo-os de novo.

Hiei levantou-se e saiu de perto. Aproximou-se de Arashi e olhou para ela, completamente esgotada, caída no chão. 'Hiei... Escuta!' disse a youkai e Hiei se assustou 'Sim?' ele perguntou desconfiado, 'Yami não pode chegar até o castelo, não pode!' Arashi sussurrou, por que não tinha energia para falar mais alto. 'Porque?' perguntou. 'Se você se importa com ela, Hiei, não deixe que ela chegue lá... Ela não vai agüentar! Porque...' Arashi desmaiou neste momento e Hiei quis chacoalha-la para que ela pudesse terminar de contar, estava realmente preocupado agora.

Sem que Hiei percebesse, Kurama aproximou-se e o viu pálido, olhando desconsolado para Arashi, 'O que ela te disse?' Kurama perguntou, 'Disse que Yami não pode chegar até o castelo, "que ela não agüentaria", mas não disse o porque, pois ela desmaiou...' contou Hiei e Kurama espantou-se 'Será que é alguma coisa grave?'. 'Como eu posso saber? Ela não disse nada!' Hiei disse. 'Você está muito preocupado, pensei que não se importasse com a Yami...' Kurama disse provocando o amigo, mas Hiei ignorou-o desta vez, tinha certeza que estava escrito em sua testa "Estou preocupado com a Yami", então sussurrou para Kurama 'Não conte para ninguém...'. Kurama balançou a cabeça e disse 'Claro!'. 'Ela já melhorou?' perguntou timidamente Hiei, Kurama riu um pouco e respondeu 'Quando eu saí de lá ela estava falando algumas coisas com o Kuwabara, eu acho que ela já está melhor, porque ela já o mandou calar a boca! Há há há... Na verdade essa foi a primeira coisa que ela disse... Minto... A primeira coisa que ela me perguntou, sem que o Yusuke e o Kazuma escutassem foi se você estava bem, e se você estava muito bravo com ela!'. 'E o que você respondeu?' Hiei perguntou. 'Que você estava preocupado com ela, e um pouco bravo... sim!' Kurama respondeu, 'Então você não mentiu!'.

Kurama riu novamente, 'Não, é claro que não! Eu acho que ela ficou espantada em te ver ao lado dela, quase chorando, quando ela acordou. Sabe, a discussão entre vocês foi muito feia!' disse. 'Hn... Ela começou com tudo...' Hiei disse, mas Kurama balançou a cabeça 'Não tente jogar a culpa somente nela, vocês dois começaram! Eu só queria saber o porque vocês brigaram e do que a Yami estava falando!'. Hiei rosnou, não queria dizer nada para Kurama, mas sabia que uma hora ou outra falaria sem querer; o amigo sempre conseguia tirar as coisas da mente dele, mas ele sabia que ele era confidente e confiável 'Esqueça isso! Prefiro nem lembrar!' disse virando de lado. Kurama levantou-se e olhou para Hiei, que olhava para o horizonte sombrio de Makai. Queria perguntar-lhe diversas coisas, mas sabia que a probabilidade de que ele respondesse era mínima. Olhou-o por mais algum tempo e abaixou-se em frente a ele. 'Hiei, você ama a Yami?' perguntou finalmente, deixando o amigo espantado pela clareza da pergunta e pela ousadia que Kurama teve de faze-la.

----------

_Bem, agora depois q o Kurama fez essa pergunta "básica" para o Hiei, eu vou fazer o capitulo 9 ser apenas os "Pensamentos de Hiei" por isso ele vai ser um pouco menor, sabe, a mente do Hiei é um pouco confusa e fica difícil de escrever sobre ela!! hahaha... Não sei se vai ficar bom, mas espero que vocês que estão lendo gostem!_

_Até logo!_


	9. Os Nove Portões 09 Os Pensamentos de Hi...

**Capítulo 9 – Os Pensamentos de Hiei**

Hiei não respondeu nada e Kurama continuou esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa, mas ele não conseguia mover os lábios para dar sua resposta, e mesmo se conseguisse iria acabar xingando Kurama e batendo nele! Levantou-se, acalmou-se e encarou o amigo 'Não sei o que responder...', andou até a beirada da encosta em que estava e sentou-se sozinho, longe de todos.

Sua mente estava vazia, olhava para a escuridão do céu e não conseguia pensar em nada, somente a pergunta de Kurama ecoava em sua mente, mas ele ainda não queria pensar na resposta porque não sabia qual era o significado da pergunta, o que era "amar"? Para ele era uma coisa que apenas os mais tolos, mais cretinos e mais idiotas faziam, e ele não sabia o que ela aquilo porque ele não era tão tolo, nem tão cretino e nem tão idiota, ou será que era e não sabia? Não, não, isso era impossível! Um youkai frio como Hiei "amar" alguém... Hiei riu. Não sabia nem conjugar o tal verbo "amar", nunca tinha usado essa palavra em pensamentos como fazia agora.

Olhou para baixo e continuou a pensar, - Hn... Se eu amo a Yami? Eu não sei! O que eu sinto quando eu estou perto dela? É estranho... Arrgh... Porque o Kurama foi me perguntar isso? Agora não sai da minha cabeça e eu tenho que ficar pensando nela quando eu já estava esquecendo! Que raiva! Eu não sei o que é essa droga de "amar", e também não quero saber! Eu nunca fui amado na minha vida, e posso dizer que a única pessoa que eu gostei um pouquinho foi a minha irmã Yukina, mas isso é coisa de família, e só. Não esse tal de amor que eles ficam falando, que as duas pessoas se gostam e vivem felizes! Arrgh... Eu não quero sentir isso, é nojento! – parou um pouco e refletiu no que estava pensando, riu quando percebeu que achava aquilo horrível.

- Será que ela sabe? Será que ela sabe como se deve sentir quando você "ama" alguém? Eu acho que não. Ela é que nem eu! Mas muitas pessoas já a amaram, Ookami, Ewan... Será que ela também já os amou? Hn... Se já amou também, o que me importa? A vida é dela! – suspirou e olhou para trás, não conseguia ver nada além das sombras dos meninos, que conversavam e riam, enquanto ele vivia um dilema. Ninguém o compreenderia, nem mesmo Kurama, ele não podia contar seus pensamentos para ninguém, era tudo muito estranho. – Eu sou um tolo! Porque eu estou aqui pensando nessas coisas? Pois, mesmo se eu a amasse, ele me odiaria! Depois do que eu fiz... – interrompeu seu próprio pensamento com uma pergunta - Porque eu fiz aquilo? – analisou por muitos instantes, lembrou-se de quando ele havia a beijado e examinou como ele havia se sentido no momento em que aconteceu. – Que raios eu estava pensando quando eu a beijei? Calma aí... Eu não estava pensando! Foi uma ação espontânea que alguma força maior me mandou fazer, que droga, eu não teria feito aquilo se eu tivesse parado para pensar! – então se lembrou de que não tinha tempo para parar e muito menos para pensar. Então se julgou estúpido, ela estava indefesa e ele, praticamente, se aproveitou.

- Ela deve realmente me odiar! – pensou, - E o que me importa? – tentava fazer essa pergunta diversas vezes, para tentar afastar os pensamentos sobre ela. Negava interiormente tudo sobre aquela cena, e se perguntava "porquês". – Hn... Já estou enjoado disso, mas eu não posso voltar pra lá, eles irão notar tudo, assim como Kurama já notou. – parou – Notar o que? Que eu estou preocupado? Mas eles também estão!! Grrr... Não se esqueça Hiei, você nunca se preocupou com ninguém e se você está se preocupando com aquela youkai baka é estranho... -.

Neste momento o rosto de Hiei estava com uma expressão de dúvida. Ele estava falando consigo mesmo em pensamentos?! Aquilo era muito estranho! Teve vontade de rir, mas desistiu, estava parecendo um louco e não era nada engraçado ser louco. – Tudo culpa dela! – pensou – Foi ela quem passou a loucura pra mim, só pode ser! Depois que eu a conheci, comecei a pensar coisas estranhas, a ter sonhos bizarros, a não conseguir dormir porque o rosto dela não saia da minha mente e a querer que ela sempre estivesse ao meu lado. QUE RAIOS É ISSO? Droga... – irritou-se, lembrando do sorriso sarcástico que ela apenas mostrava para ele, do jeito cínico que ela o tratava, exatamente da mesma forma que ele fazia. Estava quase sorrindo enquanto lembrava do rosto de Yami, cada detalhe que ele havia percebido, a cor dos olhos, da pele, dos cabelos, também lembrava de quando havia tocado seu rosto com as mãos ásperas e sentido a pele macia, seus cabelos tinham um cheiro doce e suave. Levou uma das mãos até sua boca, lembrando-se do toque dos lábios dela, seu coração batia tão forte que pensou que dava para escutar as pulsações a quilômetros de distancia. Parou novamente. Estava completamente acabado e sentindo-se um palerma. Só de pensar em momentos assim parecia que se derretia, e isso era uma coisa muito confusa para a cabeça dele.

- Eu a amo? – perguntou novamente, para conseguir se lembrar do porque estava ali. Queria poder responder logo "NÃO", mas não podia. Não odiava a Yami, mas não sabia o que era amor, ninguém tinha explicado pra ele e ele tinha medo de descobrir sozinho. Na verdade, ele estava travando uma batalha para conseguir entender o que era isso. Irritou-se. – DROGA! SAI DA MINHA MENTE! – começou a bater em sua cabeça, com muita força, não estava mais agüentando aquilo.


	10. Os Nove Portões 10

_**Finalmente o capítulo 10!! Desculpa a demora! Mas agora eu vou conseguir atualizar quase sempre (meu computador melhorou, minha vida melhorou!! Hahaha...).**_

**Capítulo 10**

Yami levantou e resolveu caminhar um pouco, já tinha recuperado todo o controle de seu corpo e suas forças estavam aumentando. Queria conversar com Hiei, saber porque ele estava tão preocupado com ela e agradece-lo por causa disso. Mas não conseguia encontra-lo em lugar algum, Kurama havia dito que ele estava nas redondezas, mas não devia estar perto.

Olhou na beirada da encosta e se deparou com uma cena cômica: Hiei estava batendo com as duas mãos na cabeça, quase dando socos; parecia irritado com alguma coisa. Yami começou a rir baixinho para não chamar a atenção dele. E se aproximou lentamente. Hiei pareceu não perceber que ela estava ali. Caminhou, já estava ao lado dele, e ele ainda não havia notado.

Hiei levantou a cabeça assustado, Yami estava sentando-se quando percebeu que esta estava lá. 'Vejo que te peguei desprevenido, Hiei! Nunca pensei que alguém pudesse se aproximar tanto de você sem ser percebido!' riu. Como resposta ele balançou a cabeça, como se dizendo que ninguém jamais tinha conseguido fazer aquilo antes; mas não encontrava as palavras para dizer, não conseguia nem abrir a boca, as palavras estavam enroscadas no emaranhado que estava sua mente. 'Hum... Alguma coisa está te perturbando!' disse, pensativa.

Queria abrir a boca, queria que as palavras saíssem com sentido, mas não conseguia, tudo o que Yami pode ouvir soando em um murmúrio, quase inalditível, entre os lábios do rapaz foi: 'Desculpa'. Então, ela tentou olhar nos olhos dele, ver se seu pedido de desculpas era sincero, mas foi em vão, Hiei olhava para o horizonte, não para ela, e apenas sendo rude ela conseguiria virar seu rosto.

Quando menos esperou, o rosto de Hiei virou-se para o seu e disse novamente fitando-a nos olhos, 'Desculpa'; era sincero, mas ainda frio, nada que não fosse ao estilo dele. 'Claro, e porque não?! E... Eu acho que também devo te pedir desculpas...' ela disse olhando para os pés. 'Porque?' perguntou Hiei, que conseguia apenas dizer "frases" curtas com sua mente conturbada. 'Hum...' parou e pensou Yami 'Sabe... Eu agi como uma idiota!' sorriu, e um pequeno sorriso formou-se nos lábios de Hiei, 'Foi o que eu pensei...' ele disse, e conseguiu continuar 'Mas eu também agi assim...'.

Ambos tiveram um breve momento de riso, sobre sua "idiotice". Pararam, então se tornou um absoluto silêncio. Ficaram por algum tempo assim, em silêncio, absoluto. 'Hn...' Yami quebrou o silêncio com o som comum entre eles 'Acho que vou voltar, você vem?'. Hiei mencionou com a cabeça que não, 'Vou ficar mais um pouco aqui, sozinho'. 'Tudo bem... Hum...' pensou um pouco antes de dizer o que tinha em mente, mas quis dizer aquilo porque precisava se expressar, 'Hiei' sussurrou o nome dele, o que fez com que ele prestasse mais atenção ao que ela fosse falar 'Eu... Eu posso não te amar, mas eu não quero te odiar!'. Virou as costas e foi embora rapidamente, deixando um Hiei com o rosto chocado e com as palavras "Posso não te amar, mas não quero te odiar" ecoando na cabeça.

Mais tarde, Hiei voltou para perto do grupo, estava com a cabeça baixa, mexendo no punho de sua katana, ainda pensando - Ela não me odeia -. Levantou a cabeça e viu que todos estavam o olhando assustados. Na verdade, se ele tivesse um espelho naquela hora, ele também se assustaria com a expressão de seu rosto. Não estava como sempre, tinha um pequeno sorriso se formando em seus lábios. 'O QUE??!!' Kuwabara berrou 'O BAIXINHO TÁ FELIZ!!'. 'Ih... Aí tem coisa, não tem "muleque"??' Yusuke perguntou se aproximando de Hiei. 'MAS É CLARO QUE TEM COISA!! O BAIXINHO ESTÁ AMANDO...' Kuwabara continuou berrando e rindo, então Hiei se irritou 'GRRRRR... CALA A BOCA, SEU IDIOTA!!!' e deu-lhe um soco na cara! Yusuke foi quem separou a briga 'Calminha aí rapaz! Você vai matar o Kuwabara antes de cumprirmos nossa missão... Isso não tá certo, o Koenma vai te encher de serviço depois!'. 'QUE SE DANE AQUELE PIRRALHO!!! EU VOU MATAR ESSE BABACA!' Hiei disse com toda raiva, e Kuwabara continuava a cantar e dançar 'HIEI E YAMI, SE A-M-A-M!!!'.

Foi quando Hiei notou que Yami não estava ali presenciando aquela cena ridícula - Ainda bem! - pensou, mas não quis perguntar para Yusuke ou Kuwabara onde ela estava, mas tinha quase certeza que estava com Kurama, que também não estava ali. Deixou que um suspiro escapasse de sua boca, então os dois ficaram quietos, assustados. 'Ai meu pai, ele tá até suspirando!!' Yusuke disse em meio às risadas esculachadas de Kuwabara. Hiei sentou-se, tentando não se importar mais com eles que continuariam rindo de qualquer jeito.

----------

Yami e Kurama estavam a alguns metros dali. Estavam conversando sobre alguma estratégia para o nono e último portão remanescente. Quando ela lembrou-se da cena: Hiei batendo na cabeça. Começou a rir sem parar! Tudo o que não pode rir enquanto estava com Hiei riu naquela hora com Kurama, que não entendeu nada.

Quase sem fôlego por causa do riso, Yami tentou explicar-se para ele, porque tanto riso 'É que... É que...' riu. Não conseguia se conter! 'É que...' respirou fundo 'Quando encontrei o Hiei ele estava, anhhh... Como eu posso dizer... Ele estava bem estranho!' riu de novo. 'Como assim estranho?' Kurama perguntou, (¬¬"). 'É que... hahahaha...' começou a gargalhar. 'Que??'. Yami respirou fundo mais uma vez, 'Ele estava quase se espancando, na cabeça!', rolou no chão de rir. Kurama ainda estava com cara de assustado, 'Ele estava se batendo?!'.

'Hahahaha... Tava!!' parou um pouco de rir e analisou a situação, depois perguntou para Kurama 'Será que foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?!'. Desta vez Kurama riu, 'Não... Eu tenho certeza que não... Acho que foi uma coisa que EU fiz...', 'VOCÊ?!' ela berrou 'Mas você não faz mal a ninguém!'. 'E quem disse que foi um mal o que eu fiz para ele?!'. Agora era a vez dela ficar sem entender nada! Que raios Kurama tinha feito pra que o Hiei se batesse?! 'O que você fez?! Me conta!!' perguntou empolgada, já pensou ter o poder pra fazer aquilo toda hora com o Hiei... – Seria ótimo!!! Aquele baka ia ver só! Haha!! – pensou, mas Kurama balançou a cabeça, negando 'Não posso contar, seria injusto com ele! Mas quer dizer que ele realmente ficou perturbado... Nossa, eu não pensei que ia causar esse impacto!' ele piscou os olhos inocentemente. 'Bem, o que quer que você tenha feito foi demais pra cabeça dele. E eu juro que adoraria saber o que você fez, só pra poder perturbar ele de vez em quando! Mas acho certo de sua parte que você não seja injusto com o seu amigo...'. Ambos balançaram a cabeça.

Kurama olhou para o horizonte, tentando ver se estava tarde, como se adiantasse, pois o dia e a noite eram praticamente iguais. 'Devemos seguir, isso se você já estiver se sentindo melhor!' Kurama disse. 'Claro que estou melhor! Vamos logo! Vamos acabar logo com isso!!'.

Voltaram para perto do grupo e viram Hiei sendo perturbado por Yusuke e Kuwabara, trocaram olhares entre si e riram um pouco. Mas ao contrário de estar querendo matar os dois, Hiei estava quieto! – Calma aí, o que ta acontecendo?! – Yami pensou – Ele não ta estressadinho! Realmente, acho que o Kurama deve ter pegado pesado com o Hiei... -. 'Yami! Você voltou!' Kuwabara gritou, 'Acho que sim, ou será que não?! Ahh...' disse sarcasticamente. 'Mas vocês chegaram tarde...' Yusuke disse, 'Tarde, porque?' Kurama perguntou. Hiei começou a resmungar alguma coisa que parecia ser 'Se você falar alguma coisa você morre...', mas ninguém realmente escutou isso. 'É que o nosso amiguinho aqui tava suspirando...' Yusuke disse fazendo toda uma interpretação, e Kuwabara completou 'É o amor pela Yami que está fazendo isso com ele!!'.

No mesmo instante, Hiei e Yami atacaram Yusuke e Kuwabara, usando o mesmo golpe, que no caso foi um chute no estomago. 'Ai... que bonitinho! Até para bater eles fazem igualzinho!!' Yusuke disse com a voz falhada antes de cair ao mesmo tempo que Kuwabara. Hiei e Yami se encararam e ficaram vermelhos, e depois se viraram para lados opostos. 'Grrr... Eu tive a idéia de dar um chute antes!!' Hiei disse, 'Não, não, senhorzinho, eu tive!'. Se encararam de novo, rosnando 'Grrrr...'. 'Calma gente! Calma, pra que tanta violência!' Kurama disse levando Yami para longe de Hiei, 'É isso ai' uma voz vinda do chão disse 'Não podemos nos matar! Vamos amar ao próximo!' era o Yusuke falando besteira enquanto se levantava e ajudava Kuwabara a levantar, 'Ae gente, vamos para o próximo portão e quebrar a cara de quem estiver lá ao invés de quebrar a cara de nossos companheiros!'.


	11. Os Nove Portões 11

**Capítulo 11**

A caminhada se prolongou e agora eles estavam a apenas alguns metros do último portão, o que estaria escondido lá por todo esse tempo? Com certeza algum demônio muito forte, um daqueles que tinham que ficar nas partes mais profundas do Makai por proteção aos outros demônios. E quem estaria causando todo esse caos no mundo? Algum ambicioso, sem dúvidas.

Hiei continuava a pensar no que Arashi havia lhe dito sobre quem os comandava, alguém que Yami não ia agüentar ver que estava no poder. Sequer pensava no último portão, estava adiante, dentro da fortaleza descobrindo que era o mandante.

O nono portão já estava a vista. Penumbra. Uma forte nevasca de cinzas os atingiu, e isso fez com que eles saíssem correndo para dentro do forte, para dentro do portão que estava aberto. 'Nevasca de cinzas? Isso é incomum...' Kurama disse, 'Não nessa parte do Makai' Hiei respondeu e olhou para o lado de fora 'Vejo que eles confiavam muito em Arashi. Até deixaram esse portão aberto' continuou ele sarcasticamente, 'Não tenha tanta certeza' Yami disse caminhando em direção ao centro da sala.

'DO QUE É QUE ESSA MENINA TÁ FALANDO?' berrou Kuwabara e logo após seguiu um barulho estranho, 'Shhhhiu garoto idiota!' sussurrou ela. Então uma risada soou na sala. 'Quem está rindo?? Não é hora de rir!!' Yusuke disse. 'Detetive... Nenhum dos seus amigos riu! Porque ficou desconfiado deles?' uma voz calma e suave disse 'Você só devia cuidar para que eles falassem BAIXO!!'. Uma garra presa em uma corda apareceu do nada e prendeu Kuwabara na parede, tampando sua boca.

Então a voz continuou 'Não gosto de barulho... Por isso vivo tão isolado. Porque vieram me incomodar?' perguntou. 'Porque temos que chegar até o castelo!!' Yami respondeu impulsivamente, 'Ordens de quem?' o homem continuou calmo e sereno, escondido nas sombras; 'Ordens do Sr. Koenma!' continuou ela, sem perceber que tinha falado demais... 'Ahhh... Yami! Cala a boca!!' Yusuke empurrou ela e disse 'Ela ta louca... Não liga pra ela não...', 'Sim, eu sei que foi o Sr. Koenma quem mandou vocês, e não adiantaria mentir para mim, detetive. Sei tudo o que se passou nos outros portões, sim, eu sei, eu sei! Mas acreditem... Não quero derramamento de sangue aqui! Mas não permitirei que cheguem até o mestre!'.

'Você não quer derramamento de sangue e nós queremos chegar até seu mestre. Como é que vamos resolver isso?' Yusuke perguntou, 'Simples... Prenderei vocês aqui, para sempre, até que vocês morram de fome!' ele respondeu calmamente, caminhando em direção a eles. Lentamente aproximou-se, e então puderam ver a expressão calma que ele levava no rosto. Também tinha aparência humana, cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos escuro, olhos expressivos, que mostravam um mundo de dor, sofrimento e hipnotizava.

'Só para informação, não sei se vocês realmente querem saber. Meu nome é Shinretsu. Não tenho paciência para lutar, por isso vocês todos vão acabar como seu amigo' lançou um olhar gélido em direção a Kuwabara 'Apenas por suas INUTEIS necessidades HUMANAS!', 'Cala a boca seu estúpido!' disse Hiei 'Nós não vamos cair tão fácil assim quanto aquele idiota!! E eu não tenho nenhuma necessidade humana!! Só penso que o mundo dos homens não é lugar pra ser habitado por demônios como vocês!'; Shinretsu olhou e riu com uma mão cobrindo os lábios 'E olha quem está falando: Hiei! E o mundo dos homens pode ser habitado por você? Um assassino e ladrão? Se você pode viver lá, nós também podemos! Ah... Mas claro, você se transformou em um ajudante do detetive do Sr. Koenma e está se redimindo! Que ridículo, Hiei! Suas necessidades humanas vêm aumentando cada vez mais! Você quer salvá-los, você não os mata! E você... Até os ama!!! Você ama! E se não ama os humanos, ama um de nós!' olhou para Yami 'Você ama!!! Essa é a maior e a pior necessidade humana!!'.

'Cretino!' Hiei disse irritado, preparando-se para atacar, 'Calma!' Kurama disse fazendo ele tirar a mão do punho da espada 'Não devemos nos precipitar, ele é muito forte!', 'E como você sabe se ele é forte se ele nem lutou?', 'Simples, olhe para o Kuwabara!' todos viraram 'Shinretsu prendeu-o apenas com uma garra, a força espiritual de uma garra é muito fraca, bem mais fraca que a do Kuwabara, mas mesmo assim... Ele não consegue escapar! Isso quer dizer que a força que está prendendo-o pertence a Shinretsu, mostrando que sua força psíquica é muito maior que a de Arashi! Ele poderia nos controlar, a todos nós, sem sofrer tanto quanto ela sofreu para controlar apenas a Yami!'.

'Hnhnhn' Shinretsu riu novamente 'Se você não estivesse com esse grupo, todos estariam mortos! Muita astúcia! Seria um prazer lutar ao teu lado Kurama, um enorme prazer!' disse se aproximando de Kurama. Todos estavam olhando espantados, O.O, - O cara ta cantando o Kurama!!! – Yusuke pensou. 'Porque não se junta á mim?' perguntou; Kurama estava sem fala, então Yami berrou 'Ô cara... Deixe-o em paz! Porque eu sei que ele não iria para o seu lado de jeito nenhum!! Esse cara é fiel aos amigos dele e nunca os abandonaria!!!'. 'Olha quem está falando de fidelidade... A traidorazinha "mirim"...'.

Ela saiu correndo e parou entre ele e Kurama, apontando um dedo na direção do nariz dele (mas não no nariz dele, porque ela não alcançava... ¬¬), 'Meu filho, eu posso ser baixinha, mas num sou tonta não! Não traí ninguém, porque sempre trabalhei para o Koenma, explicado?!', 'Posso pisar em você em dois segundos...' Shinretsu disse olhando para o teto, 'Tenta!!! Sr. Gigante!!' Yami falou olhando pra cima, queria encará-lo, mas ela realmente era baixinha perto dele... 'Você pode ser grande...' ela foi cortada por uma voz que surgiu de trás dela... 'Mas não é dois!'.

Não, não era Kurama, era outra pessoa! Kurama já tinha saído dali, levado por Yusuke, ele estava hipnotizado. Kuwabara estava preso. Então... Yami olhou pra trás e apenas Hiei estava lá, ele repetiu 'Você não é dois!!'. Desta vez Shinretsu fez um escândalo rindo, 'Hahahaha... Vocês dois... Anões de jardim!! Hahahahaha... Ai, não consigo nem falar... Vocês vão me atacar?! "Grande" companhia que o Sr. Koenma tem, os anões vem para a batalha...' riu e riu cada vez mais alto, de repente calou-se.

Hiei e Yami estavam enfurecidos, serem chamados de anões!! Shinretsu tossiu duas vezes e coçou o queixo, 'Já disse, meus presados baixinhos, não quero derramamento de sangue, não irei sujar minhas mãos com isso!'. Yusuke se aproximou, 'Se você não quer derramamento de sangue, deixe-nos passar! Senão teremos que lutar de qualquer jeito, e você vê... Os dois aí já estão irritados com você. Eu já vi o Hiei e a Yami irritados, o bicho pega meu irmão! É conselho de amigo! Num mexe com os baixinhos que eles dão porrada!'. Nisso Hiei e Yami já estavam dando um soco de cada lado da cabeça do Yusuke... 'Você vê do que eu to falando??? Eles ainda são sincronizados!!!'. 'Yusuke seu idiota! Você fica dando moral pra ele dizer que nós somos baixinhos!!!' Yami disse chutando a perna dele, 'Ai ai menina, poxa... Isso dói!', 'Dois idiotas...' Hiei disse virando de costas para eles.

'Vocês são tão engraçados!! Estou pensando seriamente em manter vocês aqui como meus bobos da corte!' riu novamente o guardião, enquanto Yusuke e Yami brigavam. 'Olha só Yusuke! Vai cuidar do Kurama e deixa que eu e o Hiei resolvemos isso!!', 'Mas menina!!!', 'Se a gente precisar de ajuda... A gente grita, certo Hiei?!' ela perguntou empolgada, 'Hn... Você grita, eu não faço essas coisas...', 'Então ta, se precisarmos de ajuda, eu grito porque o Hiei não faz essas coisas...' Yami completou.

Yusuke resolveu "obedecer" o que Yami havia dito e foi para perto de Kurama que estava paralisado. Yami olhou para o inimigo a sua frente, ele parecia continuar a olhar para Kurama, então ela decidiu interromper seus pensamentos, 'Algumas perguntas, certo?', Shinretsu só olhou para ela e balançou a cabeça consentindo as perguntas, 'O que você fez com o Kurama??'; 'Apenas uma hipnose...' ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. 'Ta... Isso quer dizer que se nós nos livramos de você ele fica livre?' ela continuou, 'Sim...'.

Yami balançou a cabeça, 'Então ta... Humm... Porque você não quer derramamento de sangue se o objetivo de vocês é invadir a Terra e exterminar a raça humana? Você deve estar do lado errado...'; 'Hãan... Não, não estou do lado errado... Não quero derramamento de sangue aqui, em minha casa, em meu portão. Se os outros não fizeram questão disso, dessa higiene em seus lares, não os culpo, mas não quero ninguém sangrando aqui! Mas se for para exterminar esses humanos idiotas e todo seu sentimentalismo, matarei dezenas, centenas, milhares... Não pouparei ninguém!!'. Então ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para Hiei, que deu um pequeno sorriso, 'Vejo então que não temos saída, Sr. Shinretsu! Já tentamos conversar, mas você não vai mudar sua posição, mesmo se eu tentar te enrolar... Teremos que lutar!!' ela sorriu.


	12. Os Nove Potões 12

**Capítulo 12**

Shinretsu encarou-os e deu alguns passos em sua direção. Hiei e Yami estavam prontos a atacar a qualquer momento, e quando ele estava a apenas cinco passos Yami desembainhou sua katana. 'Não se aproxime!' ela disse. 'Mas... Como pode ser tão tola? Pensei que você havia aprendido com pessoas inteligentes!' disse o inimigo com intenção de provocá-la. 'As pessoas que me ensinaram são inteligentes. Mas acontece que eu criei o meu próprio estilo! Isso quer dizer: eu sei quando agir!', então Hiei disse 'Yami... Não... Guarde sua katana e apenas use ela em um momento adequado...'.

Ela virou apontando a espada para ele 'Quem você pensa que é pra me dar ordens, hein!'. Hiei olhou para o teto 'Concentre-se... O seu alvo não sou eu... Pelo menos não neste momento...'. Yami resmungou algumas coisas enquanto voltava a olhar para Shinretsu e guardava sua espada. 'Vocês são uma gracinha, sabia! Eu queria conhecer seus filhinhos algum dia!' Shinretsu disse rindo. Os dois olharam para ele com ódio, como ele poderia dizer uma besteira dessas!

'Ah... Desculpas! Eu acho que ofendi o orgulho dos dois, não é mesmo? Eu tinha esquecido que o lance entre vocês era secreto!' piscou 'Mas seus amigos deviam saber, é tão bonitinho quando um casal está apaixonado!'. Hiei respirou fundo e disse 'Não há nada entre nós... Não há nada para ninguém saber! E se você souber de alguma coisa, eu não estou nem aí com você! Idiota!'. 'Claro, claro! Você tem que manter a integridade do casal... sim!' Shinretsu continuou satirizar. 'Eu vou matar esse cara!' Yami berrou, fazendo Yusuke olhar na direção deles, 'Algum problema aí?' ele perguntou. 'Não... Já dissemos que a Yami grita se precisarmos de ajuda...' Hiei respondeu.

Tudo ficou em silencio, excluindo o riso de Shinretsu e os gritos abafados de Kuwabara. Hiei olhou para Yami pelo canto dos olhos, queria que ela prestasse atenção aos pensamentos dele, eles tinham que combinar uma estratégia. Mas ela olhava enfurecida para o youkai a sua frente, aquele que estava falando sobre coisas que ela preferiria esquecer e que provavelmente ele sabia. – Yami, você tem que prestar atenção em mim – ele chamava, mas não havia resposta. – Yami! – ele insistia e depois pensava o quanto era idiota por ficar tentando conversar por telepatia com aquela boba.

Finalmente ela se tocou que ele estava a chamando e respondeu – Que raios, o que você quer-. – Finalmente, pensei que você não conseguiria... Mas deixa isso pra lá... Precisamos de uma estratégia-. Yami balançou a cabeça e continuou a olhar em frente – Tudo bem, isso eu sei. Mas o nosso melhor estrategista está desmaiado- E também não teríamos tempo de conversar com o Kurama num momento desses, né? Pensa! – ele continuou, irritado. – Ta bom, eu sei que é besteira o que eu disse... Mas qual o plano-.

Hiei olhou para Shinretsu, ele estava em posição de defesa, esperava qualquer tipo de ataque, e a defesa dele parecia ser infalível. – Já sei... – Yami disse – Vamos-. Hiei ficou confuso, mas entendeu, era um ataque pelos dois lados. Não era uma técnica muito confiável, pois a pessoa que estivesse de um certo lado poderia acabar muito ferida, enquanto a outra sairia intacta. Ele olhou para Yami que estava ao seu lado direito, e trocou de lugar com ela. – Porque está fazendo isso? – ela perguntou. – Ninguém sabe a conseqüência desse ataque, mas a maioria das vezes... O lado direito é escolhido-.

No mesmo instante, soltaram as espadas das bainhas e correram em alta velocidade em direção ao inimigo. Shinretsu ficou um pouco confuso, mas riu, e Yusuke olhou espantado para o espetáculo que assistia. Era algo completamente diferente de todos os ataques em conjunto, e a sincronização dos dois era perfeita.

O youkai parecia uma estatua parada no meio dos vultos se mexendo e formando uma neblina, as voltas eram tão rápidas que qualquer um ficaria tonto olhando. Mas era um espetáculo. Toda a rapidez e agilidade estavam sendo demonstradas naquele instante. E o momento do ataque estava próximo, mas será que eles sucederiam? Essa era a ultima esperança, se não acabariam presos como Kuwabara.

O barulho de laminas sendo desembainhadas, e o passo a frente. Era hora. Atacaram rapidamente, e logo a lamina de Hiei estava atravessada no corpo de Shinretsu, mas a lamina deste estava atravessada pelo corpo de Yami. 'Hi...ei...' ela sussurrou. Shinretsu deu sua ultima risada e usou seus últimos esforços para dizer 'Eu esqueci de avisar, meu caro, uso a espada com a mão esquerda... Você deveria saber, se quisesse salvar a vida dela. Mas deve ser tarde demais!' caiu.

Hiei olhou horrorizado, 'YUSUKE!' ele berrou, 'Pensei que você não fazia isso...' Yusuke respondeu e então se virou e viu a cena: Yami estava ajoelhada, olhando para a espada atravessada em seu tronco. Kurama abriu os olhou e presenciou o mesmo e Kuwabara estava agora no chão olhando tudo apavorado.

Yami levantou um pouco a cabeça e viu que Hiei estava de costas para ela, e que seu sangue estava sendo esparramado por todo o chão. Ergueu um pouco o braço, fazendo uma força terrível e alcançou o cabo da espada. Queria tirar aquilo de dentro dela, mas doía demais. Logo todos se aproximaram, e viram a angustia no olhar dela, o sofrimento, a dor.

Hiei se agachou em frente a ela e perguntou 'Você quer que eu tire?', ela balançou a cabeça e disse 'Por... Favor...', Kurama chegou e se ajoelhou ao lado dela, 'Você sabe que isso talvez piore as coisas, não é mesmo!'. 'Não... Ligo!', ele abaixou a cabeça e disse 'Saiba que eu vou estar aqui, ao seu lado, assim como o Yusuke, o Kuwabara e o Hiei. E nós não vamos deixar você morrer! Porque você não vai!'. Yami deu um leve riso, mesmo com dor 'Você... é... um... doce!' ela disse pausadamente, então olhou em volta e viu que todos estavam ajoelhados ao redor. Sentiu que alguém havia colocado a mão em cima da sua no cabo da espada, este era Hiei, que cuidadosamente tirou a mão dela do cabo e puxou a espada com tudo. Yami desmaiou instantaneamente.

'Yami?' Yusuke e Kuwabara disseram juntos, Kurama segurou-a ao cair, então ela estava em seus braços, sentia que as pulsações dela estavam ficando cada vez mais fracas, tinham que agir rapidamente se quisessem que ela vivesse. Olhou para Hiei, que estava parado, com a espada ensangüentada em mãos, encarando-o. 'Hiei! Preciso que você faça uma coisa! Lembra daquela árvore, no começo do caminho, perto do terceiro ou quarto portão! Preciso que você volte lá!' Kurama disse, 'Pra que?' Hiei perguntou desconfiado, 'Só ali tem uma erva que pode ajudar a cicatrizar rapidamente esse tipo de ferimento! Vá, por favor, se não for de grande importância para você... Vá por nós!'. 'E como eu vou saber que erva é essa?'; 'É a única que tem por aqui com tonalidade vermelha! Eu tenho certeza!'. Hiei jogou a espada no chão e saiu correndo.

Correu, correu e correu, sabia que o tempo era curto. E atravessou o oitavo e sétimo portões, então encontrou Ewan, não tinha tempo para explicar muita coisa, só explicou que a vida de Yami corria risco e pediu que se ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa pra ajudar, na volta ele passaria por lá e pegaria. Seguiu em frente, sexto, quinto, quarto. Finalmente estava entre o terceiro e quarto portão, onde se encontrava a ultima arvore, na qual esta erva vermelha era encontrada embaixo.

Chegou mais perto e viu a erva, pegou-a e virou-se. 'Não deveria pegar essa erva. Vermille é o nome dela. Dizem ter muito poder, e só pode ser manuseada por alguém com poder equivalente' disse uma voz extremamente calma, vinda de cima da árvore. 'Quem está aí?' perguntou. 'Calma, calma, mas como vocês são estressados! Meu nome é Kietsu, e não se preocupe porque eu não vou matar vocês!' disse a menina pulando em frente a Hiei. 'Hn... Mais uma idiota!', 'Ai ai, a Botan disse que você era estressado, mas não disse o quanto!'. 'Botan? Você conhece aquela outra idiota!' perguntou ele. 'Conheço, eu também sou uma guia espiritual, mas o Sr. Koenma me mandou pra cá porque ele disse que vocês deviam estar com problema!', 'E porque não mandou a Botan?'. 'Ah, qualé, nós também queremos aventura, não é só ela não! Mas na verdade é que ela ta resolvendo outras coisas sobre esse mesmo caso lá em Reikai... Então ela me permitiu vir pra cá, no lugar dela!' Kietsu deu um grande sorriso, e Hiei balançou a cabeça, 'Vocês guias são todas bobas assim, ou são só você e ela mesmo!'. 'AH!' Kietsu caiu pra trás 'Não trata assim não! Nah, mas deixa quieto! Não temos tempo pra isso, esqueceu!'. 'Vamos embora!' Hiei saiu correndo em alta velocidade, enquanto Kietsu ficou chupando o dedo 'Ai ai, eu não vou alcançar ele nunca!'.


	13. Os Nove Portões 13

**Capítulo 13**

Hiei chegou até o sétimo portão, e novamente encontrou Ewan. Ewan entregou-o um pote com uma poção que talvez ajudaria Yami. Explicou como usar e mais um monte de coisas que não poderiam ser dadas a ela de jeito nenhum. Durante este curto período de tempo Kietsu apareceu. 'Menino não me deixa pra trás! Sem minha ajuda você não pode usar essa erva!', Ewan olhou para ela curioso 'Erva? Que erva?', 'Vermille!' ela respondeu alegremente. 'Onde encontraram isso?' ele perguntou espontaneamente. 'Perto daquela arvore, entre o terceiro e o quarto portão!' ela continuou a responder gritando. 'Ótimo, ótimo, isso vai ajudar bastante. Tenho certeza que Kurama com sua ajuda poderá manipular essa erva adequadamente. Sigam em frente. E, boa sorte... Salve-a Hiei... Salve-a...'. Ewan os viu seguindo em frente e pensou – Salve-a, pois ela precisa de você! -.

Continuaram correndo e Kietsu berrava 'Hiei! Vai mais devagar menino! Eu não consigo te acompanhar!', 'Hn... Não tenho culpa se você é velha e anda devagar!' ele respondeu e ela caiu pra trás, 'Olha aqui, eu não sou velha não!', 'Mas anda devagar!'. 'Grrrr... Se eu não estiver lá vocês não podem fazer nada com isso' ela apontou para a erva nas mãos de Hiei 'E é bem capaz que vocês façam burrada!'. Hiei a pegou e colocou no ombro e saiu correndo, 'Eiii! Você não pode me carregar assim! Eu não dei autorização... Quem você pensa que é hein! Qualé a sua meu irmão?' ela ficou berrando, 'Eu estou te carregando, assim nós chegamos mais rápido lá, e se achar ruim eu te jogo no chão agora mesmo...', 'Ta bom stress em forma de youkai... Eu nem queria andar mesmo!'.

Continuaram, e em menos de uma hora e meia estavam de volta. Kurama viu Hiei jogando a menina no chão e levando a erva até ele 'Aqui está...', 'Quem é essa?' Kurama olhou para a menina, 'Oi! Eu sou Kietsu! Sou guia espiritual, assim como a Botan! Mas dessa vez o Sr. Koenma me pediu para ajudar vocês dessa vez! E, é claro, te ajudar a usar essa erva! Muito prazer em conhecer vocês, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara e Hiei!'. 'Bom, muito obrigado por vir!' Yusuke disse sorrindo, feliz pela ajuda. 'Vamos, vamos logo fazer isso' Kurama chamou a menina.

Yusuke olhou para Hiei e viu que ele trazia um pote também, 'O que é isso?' perguntou, 'É uma coisa que Ewan mandou para ela. Disse para dar assim que chegássemos, mas não sei se posso confiar nele...'. Yusuke olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça 'Ah, eu duvido muito que ele ia querer que algum mal acontecesse a Yami! Dê a ela! Deve ajudar de alguma maneira!'. Hiei chegou perto do corpo imóvel de Yami e encarou-a, não queria dar aquilo para ela. Ficou parado ali por alguns segundos, então levantou-se e jogou o pote para Yusuke, 'Se quiser dê você...' disse e saiu de perto.

Yusuke e Kuwabara chegaram perto de Yami, 'Será que a gente dá isso pra ela?' Kuwabara perguntou, 'Acho que sim! O cara ama ela, não ia querer que mal algum acontecesse, né!' respondeu. Segurou-a nos braços e fez com que ela bebesse, despejando lentamente o conteúdo do frasco, tendo certeza que ela não engasgasse. Hiei olhou em direção a eles, o que teria acontecido? Sentiu uma coisa mudando e prestou bastante atenção para saber o que era. Os batimentos, sim, eram os batimentos que estavam ficando mais fortes.

Kietsu olhou para Kurama e sorriu, 'Como ele pôde desconfiar de Ewan? Uma pessoa que gosta tanto da Yami! O remédio que ele deu vai ajudar muito, pois com a circulação mais rápida, a erva se espalhará pelo corpo em um espaço de tempo muito menor! E o efeito será praticamente imediato!', 'Não se esqueça que ele é o Hiei, e desconfia até de sua sombra!' Kurama riu 'Mas fico feliz que Ewan tenha ajudado tanto, principalmente pelo fato de que poderemos continuar sabendo que ela vai estar bem!', então ele ficou quieto e continuou trabalhando no preparo.

Após alguns minutos a mistura com a erva ficou pronta. Então Kurama e Kietsu foram até Yami, que agora havia recuperado um pouco de cor. A guia pegou uma seringa de seu kimono e todos olharam assustados para ela, Hiei até chegou a segurar o braço com que ela segurava-a. 'Eita! Calma aí! Vocês não queriam que ela bebesse isso não é mesmo! Nossa, se dependesse de vocês a menina estava perdida! Isso não é de beber, tem que ser aplicado direto na veia...' explicou-se. Hiei soltou seu braço e perguntou 'E você pode fazer isso?', 'Sim, é claro xuxu! Já fiz isso milhares de vezes!' ela respondeu e viu que Hiei ficou com raiva por causa do uso da palavra: "xuxu". 'Hn...', ' "Hn" o que? Você não confia em mim, não é?', 'Não! Porque deveria?', 'Grrr... Porque eu vou salvar a vida dela!', 'Grande coisa... hn...'. Yusuke entrou no meio da briga, como se fosse uma bandeira branca 'Paz! Paz! Hiei vamos confiar, o Koenma não ia mandar qualquer um aqui pra fazer besteira, né? Ou mandaria? Hum...', Keitsu caiu pra trás 'Olha o respeito!' berrou 'E eu sei o que estou fazendo!'. Kurama olhou e notou que Hiei continuava a olhar desconfiado para Kietsu, tinha que fazer alguma coisa para acalmar a situação, 'Deixa que eu aplico a injeção! Melhor assim?', olhou de novo para o amigo que discretamente balançou a cabeça, tão discretamente que ninguém percebeu, Yusuke e Kuwabara também responderam que sim. Kietsu entregou a Kurama a agulha e explicou como proceder, ele seguiu todas as instruções e aplicou a injeção na veia de Yami rapidamente.

Todos ficaram sentados por perto, esperando ansiosamente a reação. Mas passaram-se três minutos, e nada havia acontecido. Mais alguns minutos foram. Cinco, sete, dez, e ela ainda estava desmaiada, Kurama virou para Kietsu e perguntou 'Será que eu fiz alguma coisa errada?', ela apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça dizendo que não, 'Você fez tudo certinho, mas acontece que o organismo pode demorar a responder, ou pode ser que nem responda, mas eu acho isso impossível, principalmente depois da ajuda que tivemos!', ele respirou fundo, aliviado, e agradeceu a guia. Mais uns três minutos se passaram e finalmente o corpo dela começou a reagir, ela estava se contorcendo, então Yusuke e Kurama seguraram seus pés e mãos para que ela não se machucasse mais. Kuwabara olhava tudo ainda pasmado e Hiei com desconfiança.

Lentamente ela parou de se debater e abriu os olhos, quando viu que todos estavam ali se assustou, 'Eu pensei que estava morta!' disse, todos sorriram, então Yusuke abraçou-a 'Nós também pensamos o mesmo! Mas não podíamos deixar que você morresse assim! Tínhamos que ajudar, e aqui está você: viva! Estamos muito felizes!'. Kurama e Kuwabara também a abraçaram, apresentaram Kietsu, que na verdade já conhecia Yami há muito tempo atrás. Hiei foi o ultimo a se aproximar (novidade? Não...), 'Você está melhor?' perguntou, 'Você sabe que sim! Porque está perguntando?', 'Hn... Eu... Estava tentando ser gentil, mas vejo que com você não tem como ser assim!', 'Você? Sendo gentil! Calma aí, essas duas afirmações não combinam na mesma frase!', 'Hn...'; se encararam por um breve período, 'Ahnn... Obrigada por ter ido tão longe pra buscar aquela erva para mim!' ela disse quebrando o silencio, 'Só fiz o que o Kurama me pediu!', 'Mas você não faz as coisas contra sua vontade, mesmo se o Kurama te pede!' sorriu, 'Hn, que seja...'. Ficaram quietos novamente, então Yami disse: 'Vou pedir para o Kurama enfaixar a ferida que ainda está meio a mostra, depois vamos para a fortaleza!'

As palavras de Arashi voltaram instantaneamente a mente de Hiei, não, Yami não poderia seguir! 'Yami' ele chamou e ela olhou para trás 'Não vou deixar que você siga conosco, é muito arriscado!', a garota sorriu 'A vida é cheia de riscos, e eu adoro eles!', 'Você esteve perto da morte agora mesmo! Como pode dizer isso?'. Yami deu três passou e parou bem em frente ao youkai 'O que você faria? Tenho certeza que iria até o fim!', 'Mas são situações diferentes!', 'Eu sei do que você está falando! Está falando que eu não sou mais capaz de lutar, não é? Mas olha aqui, nunca, mas nunca duvide de minha capacidade! Eu pretendo não escutar mais nada do que sai de sua boca! Como você pode ser tão... Idiota!' gritou chorando e usando uma das palavras prediletas dele "idiota", e continuou 'Maldito!'. Saiu correndo em direção aos outros, enquanto Hiei estava paralisado, não queria ter causado aquela impressão, em pensamentos disse – Desculpa! -.


	14. Os Nove Portões 14

**Capítulo 14**

O ponto final da jornada estava se aproximando. A fortaleza já era visível em meio a névoa, mesmo ainda sendo uma pequena sombra. O vento soava estranho durante a caminhada.

Yami seguia com o rosto fechado e os braços cruzados, o mais distante que podia de Hiei, assim como no inicio. Já em seu canto, Hiei pensava que eles deveriam abandonar Yami, para o bem dela, alguma coisa muito importante estava escondida atrás daqueles muros e isso faria com que ela sofresse, a inabalável garota youkai estava prestes a encontrar alguma coisa que finalmente mexeria com seus sentimentos ocultos, seu passado desconhecido por todos e, talvez, até mesmo por ela.

'Mais um lugar macabro! Que novidade!' disse Yusuke, enquanto adentravam os muros negros. Diversas formas difusas de youkais apareceram nas sombras, olhos brilhantes que agora os observavam. 'Estava pensando que ia ser fácil, mas como surge monstros por aqui, hein!' Kuwabara disse satirizando. 'Eu sei... Eles são milhares só aqui na proteção da fortaleza! Mas tenha certeza que no vale abaixo existem mais de bilhões!' Yami acrescentou a informação para Yusuke e Kuwabara que ficaram de boca aberta. 'Mas são uns fracotes...' Hiei disse 'É uma perda de tempo lutar com todos esses tolos!' continuou.

Yami fez uma cara feia e olhou para ele 'Mas eu tenho quase certeza que para chegar até aquele maldito teremos que atravessar esse pátio! Vamos em frente!'. Kuwabara preparou a LeiKen e disse: 'Sigam em frente que eu cuido deles!', 'Seu idiota! Você vai morrer se ficar aqui sozinho!' Yami disse, então Kurama pegou o Rose Whip 'Eu fico aqui com ele! Vocês têm que terminar com tudo isso!'. 'Kurama...' Yami sussurrou e olhou para ele, não podia negar que estava preocupada e não queria que nenhum deles ficasse ali, muito menos Kurama, que sempre se mostrara muito gentil. 'Não se preocupe' ele respondeu 'Vocês vão à nossa frente e logo os alcançaremos!' sorriu.

Yusuke olhou para Kurama e Kuwabara e fez sinal de positivo, 'Vamos! Hiei e Yami! Não temos tempo a perder aqui!' disse. Hiei balançou a cabeça, negando 'Yami deveria ficar aqui e Kurama vir conosco... Seria mais útil!'. Yami não agüentou aquela arrogância e virou o rosto para Hiei, 'Boa sorte!' disse para Kurama e Kuwabara e saiu correndo em direção a fortaleza, estraçalhando os youkais que lhe apareciam na frente. 'YAMI! Espere a gente menina!' Yusuke berrou, mas ela já estava longe demais para escutar qualquer vestígio de sua voz. Hiei balançou a cabeça novamente 'Hn...', pensou que ela não deveria ter feito aquilo. Então os dois correram atrás da garota.

Yami continuava correndo, sentia muita raiva, tudo o que Hiei havia lhe dito, o quanto ele queria que ela ficasse fora daquela luta decisiva. – Por que? Por que aquele maldito quer isso! – se perguntava, enquanto dilacerava mais um youkai em alta velocidade. De repente, sentiu uma pontada em sua cabeça e caiu no chão. Imediatamente foi rodeada de demônios clamando por sangue, mas pareceu que a atenção deles foi desviada, pois eles simplesmente se dispersaram enquanto Yami se debatia de dor.

Algo não estava certo, a dor parecia passar por todo o corpo. Foi forçada por si a abrir os olhos e ver o que acontecia, percebeu que estava exatamente no meio do pátio, onde havia um desenho de sol e nenhum youkai pisava ali. – Falta só meio pátio! Eu preciso... Me levantar! – tentou em vão. Olhou novamente para o desenho do sol, alguma coisa extremamente familiar, mas o que? Reparou nos detalhes e percebeu que era um desenho comum, como nas figuras egípcias que era normal ver no mundo dos homens; apenas um detalhe era incomum, a expressão. O sol egípcio levava a expressão calma, sendo o deus representado por ele, Rá, adorado por muitos povos. Já o sol pintado ali levava a expressão de fúria, o semblante franzido, a boca retorcida e os raios todos pintados de vermelho. Yami assustou-se um pouco, mas aquilo não parecia ser novidade, era familiar.

- Familiar, não? – escutou uma voz em sua mente dizendo isso. A dor cessou e Yami pôde se levantar. – Ah, Yami, você não conhece esse lugar? – a voz continuava a dizer e tudo o que podia fazer era olhar em volta, buscando Yusuke. – Responda-me... Conhece, não? –. Estava ficando cada vez mais desesperada, o que era aquela voz? – A memória ainda está aí? Ou não? – podia ouvir o som da risada – Você se lembra? –.

Yusuke e Hiei chegaram e assim que puseram o pé no primeiro raio do sol a dor voltou e Yami caiu no chão. 'YAMI!' Yusuke saiu correndo em sua direção 'O que está acontecendo?' perguntou. 'Eu conheço... Este lugar!' sussurrou e a dor desapareceu novamente. 'O que?' ele perguntou. 'Esse lugar... Eu sei, mas não me lembro exatamente!', 'Hn... Impossível... Nunca, ninguém pisou aqui... A não ser o mandante, seus capachos e sua "família".' Hiei disse, mas Yami não prestou atenção novamente. – Você se lembra? – a voz perguntava novamente, mas nenhum deles parecia escutar, era apenas direcionada a ela.

De repente todos os youkais do campo saíram correndo em outra direção, completamente contrária a de Kuwabara e Kurama e sumiram pelo vale abaixo. 'O que foi isso?' Yusuke perguntou, então viram os outros companheiros se aproximando, 'Olha, eu não sei o que aconteceu, só sei que do nada todos correram naquela direção!' Kuwabara disse, 'Hn... Estão fugindo...' Hiei falou com indiferença 'Devem ter percebido que não teriam chance...'. Yami olhou para Kurama que olhava desconfiado o vale – Por que saíram correndo para o vale? – ele se perguntava, então sentiu que a garota olhava para seu rosto e esperou ela dizer algo 'Receberam instruções para fazer isso...', foi o que ela disse e agora todos a encaravam, perplexos. 'Pára de falar bobagem menina... Eles fugiram!' Hiei continuou. 'Acredite no que quiser, Hiei, eles foram instruídos! Era o que _ele_ queria!'.

Kurama abaixou a cabeça e viu o desenho do sol. Estavam em cima de um símbolo que estaria desenhado ali por muito tempo. 'Você sabe o que é este símbolo?' ele perguntou e Yami balançou a cabeça 'Não', 'Sabe quem é que está ali?' e apontou para a fortaleza, 'Não... Apenas existe alguma coisa muito estranha neste lugar...'. Yusuke tentava entender por que Kurama perguntava tudo aquilo para Yami, o que ela poderia saber?

Foram até as portas do castelo que se abriram automaticamente. Seguiram por um salão gigantesco com mais um símbolo desenhado no chão, desta vez era uma lua, um desenho de uma cabeça de falcão coroado pelo disco lunar. Yami pensou – Mais arte egípcia? –. Ela realmente sabia muito sobre a cultura egípcia, foi um estudo que fez por curiosidade própria quando começou a caminhar pelo mundo dos homens. A figura no chão era de Consu, deus da lua, mas não exatamente como a imagem dos livros, Consu tinha a expressão maldosa, e o disco lunar emanava luz vermelha. – Deus do Sol e deus da Lua em fúria... Quem será o louco que fez isso? Não pisei aqui quando matei o antigo mandante, mas não deveria existir tais imagens em Makai! Eles não devem conhecer a cultura egípcia! Sequer acreditar em deuses! – então observou bem, o desenho era o mesmo, só a expressão era diferente!

'Isso é estranho...' disse, e todos prestaram atenção nela 'Por que existiriam imagens de deuses egípcios aqui?'. Kurama concordou e os outros não entenderam. 'Esqueçam isso' Hiei disse 'Não temos tempo para analisar a arte desse lugar, não acho nada disso bonito ou estranho ou feio! Tanto faz! São apenas desenhos no chão! E perguntem para o mandante disso aqui se quiserem... Não quero gastar meu tempo com dilemas de luas e sóis! Por que teriam essas imagens aqui? Não me importa... Quero matar aquele desgraçado logo!'.

Yami olhou feio para Hiei que virou as costas e continuou a caminhar. 'Hn... Vocês vêm ou não?' ele perguntou e todos foram atrás, enquanto Yami ainda olhava para a imagem. 'Venha Yami, o Hiei tem razão, não podemos desperdiçar nosso tempo com enigmas...' Kurama disse e ela seguiu em frente.

Alcançaram outra sala, esta tinha um lance de escadaria que levava a um patamar onde haviam três tronos. Os dois laterais estavam vazios, mas no central e maior um youkai estava sentado, em sua melhor pose de rei, ele tinha longos cabelos preto-azulados e olhos de cor violeta. Sorriu para eles e disse com sotaque carregado '_Bienvenue_' olhou para todos e depois diretamente para Yami 'É um prazer recebê-los meus queridos visitantes'. Hiei o olhou com desconfiança, - Visitantes? –. 'Me chamo Daemon...'.

-------

_Olá..._

_Nossa, esse capítulo custou a sair! E eu nem sei se está muito bom... Fazer o que... ¬¬_

_Bom, mas fiquem tranqüilos que eu já tenho mais dois capítulos quase prontos, e imagino que a fic só tenha mais uns 4 ou 5 capítulos até o final!_

_Espero que gostem e logo logo tem mais!_

_Ahh... E eu não estou comentando nas fics porque eu não tive tempo pra ler ainda! Então, assim que eu ler, eu comento, ok!_

_Até mais!_


	15. Os Nove Portões 15

**Capítulo 15**

'Me chamo Daemon, e sou o mandante desse reino... O reino que quer a destruição do mundo dos homens por servir de abrigo a youkais poderosos e pretensiosos' olhou para Hiei, Kurama e Yami 'Sinto tanta raiva em seus corpos que chega a me dar arrepios! Abaixe a guarda Hiei! Não vou atacá-los, não hoje! Não quero lutar contra o cansaço de vocês!'. Todos se entreolharam e encararam-no, Daemon continuou a falar: 'Quero que descansem antes de lutar. Não seria limpo, não seria justo e eu não gosto disso! Vocês estão cansados das outras batalhas e eu sequer mexi um músculo até agora!'.

'Você vai nos matar enquanto descansamos!' Hiei gritou, o que fez o mandante rir 'Disse que não gosto desse tipo de jogo sujo! Por favor, temos todo o tempo do mundo para qualquer tipo de enigma...' disse e olhou para Yami que levantou a cabeça 'Poderíamos gastar todo o tempo do mundo analisando as imagens por esse lugar... Por quê as imagens egípcias? São bonitas, não são Yami? Você descobriu isso quando conheceu o mundo dos homens! Alguma coisa aqui tinha que ser... _Familiar_...'.

Aquela palavra soou pela sala como uma bomba aos ouvidos de Yami, 'Era você?' ela berrou. Daemon sorriu 'Sim... É claro que quando for o momento vou esclarecer tudo a você, acontece que esse momento não é agora! Você está cansada, acabou de perder energia e quase morreu. E obviamente não se lembra... Não de tudo. Ou de nada... São verdades que foram apagadas de sua memória, acredite, apenas para o seu bem...'.

Ele fez uma pequena pausa e encarou a todos. 'Sigam-me, meus visitantes, vou mostrar os aposentos que vocês irão passar a noite!'. Todos seguiram por um corredor lotado de portas, todas de aço, intactas e brilhantes. Menos uma. Uma delas tinha um enorme buraco no meio. E foi bem ali que eles pararam, o mandante os encarou e disse 'Senhorita Yami, este é seu aposento! Por favor, fique a vontade...'. 'Por que ele tem um buraco na porta?' ela perguntou desconfiada, 'Não se preocupe... Ninguém te incomodará durante a noite. Deixarei um guarda vigiando este corredor! Os outros ficarão no próximo corredor'. 'E por que não posso ficar no mesmo corredor que eles?'. Daemon sorriu 'Por que este _é_ o seu quarto!'

Kurama percebia a desconfiança de Yami naquele youkai, ele sabia de alguma coisa e parecia usar isso como arma. 'Daemon... Todos podemos dividir um mesmo quarto! Ficaremos aqui com a Yami!' ele disse, isso fez Daemon ficar irritado, entretanto ele concordou 'Façam o que quiser... Eu poderia dar um quarto para cada um!', então se virou e foi embora.

'Hn... Que cara idiota!' Hiei disse e se sentou em um canto. 'Yami... Você quer falar alguma coisa sobre Daemon?' Yusuke perguntou. 'Não! Eu sei o que aconteceu quando estávamos vindo, mas prefiro que apenas eu saiba! Quero descansar!' e ela se sentou em outro canto. Kurama se aproximou dela e pediu que fosse se deitar na cama e não no chão, 'Não se preocupe comigo. Eu já dormi em lugares piores que esse!'

Naquele tempo de descanso, Yami dormia e sonhava com algo realmente muito estranho:

"Um homem de cabelos vermelhos, segurando uma criança no colo, uma menina, olhando por um vidro que dava a uma sala onde uma mulher estava amarrada em uma cadeira. Em seu lado direito havia um youkai, era... Era Daemon. Daemon que estava parado na frente de uma alavanca, aquilo ligava alguma coisa... Mas o que? De repente um grito... Um grito: DAEMON!"

Yami acordou assustada e viu um rosto curioso em frente a si. 'Hi... Hiei?'. 'O que você tem?' ele perguntou. 'Como assim o que eu tenho, eu estou ótima!'; 'Ótima? Você estava se debatendo e quase gritando! Não sei como os outros não acordaram...'. Ela o olhou 'É verdade?', 'Se não fosse eu não estaria aqui... O que você acha? Que eu viria te acordar no meio da noite por que você está quieta! O que você tem?'. 'Foi só um sonho ruim... Nada demais! Só um sonho ruim...' Yami desviou o olhar de Hiei encarando o chão. Ele se sentou ao lado dela e colocou um braço em seu ombro. 'Hn... Vai dar tudo certo...'.

Ela o encarou e viu o quão próximos eles estavam, Hiei estava abraçando-a? 'Hiei?' Yami piscou algumas vezes pra ter certeza de que era isso mesmo que estava vendo. 'Dorme... Eu cuido pra que nenhum sonho ruim te atormente... Pelo menos por algum tempo!'. Hiei parecia sério, estava preocupado de verdade, não era para ela estar ali como Arashi havia avisado. Era ruim para ela. 'Obrigada...' Yami disse e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Hiei e fechou os olhos.

- Eu não deveria ter permitido que ela viesse – ele pensava – Isso só está machucando ela! Ah, ela precisa ir embora antes dessa luta... Antes que Daemon comece a falar! –. Então ele percebeu que Yami já dormia, parecia estar tranqüila e resolveu voltar para o outro canto do quarto onde estava antes, apesar de estar confortável ali, abraçando aquela que ele parecia se importar tanto mesmo sem ter muitos motivos.

Lentamente tirou o braço dos ombros dela e deitou-a no chão. Silenciosamente caminhou até o outro canto, mas antes de chegar, sentiu que alguém segurava seu pé. 'Foi muito legal o que você fez!' disse Kurama, 'Hn...' ele sorriu, satisfeito que era apenas Kurama. 'Eu não teria feito diferente!' continuou o kitsune. 'Fiz o melhor que pude... Nada mais que isso...'; 'Você fez bem. Agora vá descansar! Nós não podemos deixar que Daemon continue no poder...'. Hiei continuou o caminho e voltou a dormir.

No outro dia, ou quando eles foram acordados, Daemon se dirigiu até o quarto e disse para que eles o seguissem até o lugar escolhido para a luta. Era um aposento afastado que parecia não ser usado há muitos anos. Havia muita poeira e um cheiro horrível de morte e mais uma imagem de um deus egípcio. Desta vez Anúbis, deus dos embalsamadores e da mumificação, um deus da morte, representado como homem com a cabeça de chacal. E como todas as outras imagens, essa também tinha o brilho vermelho e a expressão de fúria.

'Ah, essa sala, quanto tempo não venho aqui... Não que eu sinta saudades!' começou Daemon 'Preciso falar sobre muitas coisas antes de começar essa luta, não temos pressa, temos? Tenho uma longa história a ser contada e alguns detalhes são necessários! Sabe, Yami, este é o momento certo de esclarecer as coisas!'

'Temos pressa sim!' Hiei disse 'Não queremos ouvir nada...'.

'Deixe, Hiei! Eu preciso escutar... Acho.' Yami o encarou.

'Peço permissão para começar, Yami' continuou o mandante 'O reino sempre fora muito pacífico, governado por seu pai, Yun...'


	16. Os Nove Portões 16

**Capítulo 16**

**História de Yami no Mundo das Trevas. Contada por Daemon.**

'O reino sempre fora muito pacifico, governado por seu pai, Yun. Ele sempre foi um mandante a altura de um lugar rico e nobre como este já foi. Era adorado por muitos como um deus, até mesmo um daqueles deuses egípcios, como você pensou quando viu o sol no meio do chão do pátio e o falcão com o disco lunar no meio do salão e agora o homem com cabeça de chacal aqui. Esses símbolos existem desde aquela época, Yun achava essas imagens bonitas... Alguma coisa dele permaneceu em você por muito tempo, mesmo depois de sua memória ser apagada!

'Deixe-me falar sobre Yun. Um youkai muito parecido com você, de aparência nobre e um jeito extremamente arrogante. Os mesmos olhos que os seus, mas os cabelos eram de um vermelho fogo, a cor que cobre os raios do sol e da lua. Não era normal dizer que ele era frio, mas sim que era gélido. Um dos únicos que poderiam se equivaler com ele em frieza era Kurama Youko. Seu poder era infernal, e assim como você, ele dominava as chamas e destruía tudo com muita facilidade, na verdade, você aprendeu tudo com aquele maldito!

'Mas, mesmo sendo esse ser maléfico que era, Yun não quis permanecer sozinho na eternidade. Quis arranjar uma esposa, alguém que pudesse lhe dar um herdeiro ou herdeira para o trono, com a intenção de que seu irmão Yanrei nunca chegasse ao poder se ele caísse. Então, começaram a vir diversas youkai, princesas de outros reinos, para que seu pai escolhesse uma. E, entre elas, estava a escolhida, obviamente; Kaira era o nome dela.

'Kaira era linda, tinha os cabelos castanhos como os seus, mas os olhos eram cinzas. Não tive duvidas quanto a escolha dele, era certeza que seria ela, nenhuma das outras era tão bonita quanto Kaira!

'Alguns meses se passaram depois do casamento de Yun, quando recebemos a noticia da gravidez de Kaira. Todos esperaram ansiosamente para conhecer o herdeiro de tudo aquilo, dos Nove Portões do Makai. E o que mudaria ali depois do nascimento daquela criança?

'Durante a gravidez nunca vimos Kaira, nunca tínhamos sua presença na mesa de jantar, que apenas eu e mais um homem dividíamos com Yun. Ele dizia "Vocês são os meus mais fiéis guerreiros!", por isso tínhamos essa honra. Tudo se movia nos conformes o tempo todo, e se alguma coisa não era como Yun queria, ele fazia de tudo para ser, por isso exterminou centenas de monstros, apenas para servir de lição aos outros, "Minha vontade prevalecerá! Não há quem possa mudar isso!", e comemorávamos e brindávamos as vitórias de imposição dele.

'Naqueles tempos, não houve uma vez, sequer, que seu pai saiu para lutar sem minha companhia. Nenhuma. Éramos imbatíveis diante nosso povo. E, estávamos no meio de uma luta quando recebemos a noticia de seu nascimento. "É uma menina!" disse o enviado. Yun sorriu, era exatamente o que ele queria, uma menina. "Por que?" perguntei, "Pois na fragilidade da figura feminina, pode-se esconder um ser poderoso..." continuou sorrindo, mandou os homens bater em retirada. Sua principal necessidade no momento era ver a filha.

'Quando chegamos à fortaleza vimos Kaira em seu leito, com a menina nos braços, sorria como nunca a havia visto sorrir. "É uma menina!" repetiu o que o enviado já nos dissera, Yun sorriu para Kaira e disse "Sim", apenas sim. Então pegou a menina nos braços "Você já deu nome à ela?" ele perguntou e ela apenas balançou a cabeça dizendo que não "Quero que o nome dela seja Yami... Alguma objeção?", apenas o balançar da cabeça novamente. Você o encarava, não chorava, não fazia nada e ele a levou para longe de sua mãe que gritou "Yun! Ela precisa ficar comigo!", "Hn, não precisa, por enquanto Yami não está chorando, Kaira!", então saiu da sala que não ficou em silencio, havia o som do pranto de sua mãe.

'Eu a consolei, era a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-la, "Daemon! Yun não pode tirar minha filha de mim assim!" Kaira dizia "Ele não pode! Ela também é minha!". Sentia o sofrimento em sua voz, mas não sabia o que dizer, então ela continuou "Ele não me ama, só queria a criança!". Abracei-a, eu a amava, mas o que poderia fazer? Se fosse contra Yun seria morto em segundos! Não podia permitir que meus sentimentos interviessem em minha fraternidade com ele, do mesmo jeito que não podia permitir que ele fizesse aquilo com aquela criatura tão frágil. Estava completamente dividido!

'O período de amamentação passou, você já tinha uns dez meses, quando sua mãe começou a só poder te ver duas vezes por semana. Yun estava totalmente dedicado a seu treinamento, acredite Yami, seu pai te treinou desde os seis meses de idade! Queria que você fosse a melhor!' Daemon parou de narrar e fez com que a dor aumentasse novamente. Yami caiu no chão, assim como os outros, olhou para ele e disse 'Continue... Dane-se a dor, dane-se se fui treinada desde cedo! Continue essa história seu desgraçado!'.

Daemon riu, 'Sim, como quiser. Então, todos os dias, Kaira saia para o pátio e via Yun te ensinando a fazer fogo com as mãos. Você achava aquilo engraçadinho e ria, mas seu pai continuava o treinamento sério. Sua mãe chorava ao ver essas cenas e pedia que pudesse cuidar de você algum dia. A única pessoa que podia contar ainda era eu... Pobre Kaira... Sofreu tanto com aquele maldito!

'Com o passar do tempo, percebi que ela também me amava, me amava por que eu me importava com ela, por que eu era o único que conversava com ela e se lembrava de sua existência ali. E, obviamente, o inevitável aconteceu, não pude lutar contra minha vontade que era amá-la, dar a ela o que ninguém daria. Kaira também adorava aqueles momentos que tínhamos juntos, era a mágica que ela jamais sentiria com Yun.

'Esse nosso romance secreto durou muito tempo, uns cinco anos. Cresceu junto com você, a criança maldita, Yami. Você que com cinco anos de idade derrubava homens fortes, que era temida pelos outros capachos de seu pai, mas não por mim, nunca! Sentia um grande poder vindo de você, entretanto não tinha certeza que você podia controlá-lo. Yun era o pai mais orgulhoso do mundo, tinha a cria que queria, a menina com jeito frágil, que agia como ele e que algum dia teria a mesma força que ele, por isso, era cego a tudo que acontecia à Kaira e sequer desconfiava que eu, seu guerreiro mais forte, amava sua esposa.

'Como foi que aconteceu? Como foi que Yun descobriu? Não sei. Sei que ele entrou em uma sala com Kaira e mais dois homens, e, é claro, comigo. Olhou para ela, que estava do outro lado da sala, longe de mim e dele, caminhou até sua frente e deu-lhe um tapa no rosto. Kaira caiu no chão chorando. "Fui cego a tudo até agora! Ou fingi ser... Não importa! Você está fazendo de meu nome piada, Kaira, e será punida por isso! Diga quem é o demônio ou você será morta!" Yun disse, e ela continuou a chorar no chão. Eu diria alguma coisa, mas era covarde para enfrentá-lo, era covarde demais. "Nunca!" ela respondeu. Yun sorriu "Torturem-na até que diga o nome... Não matem-na... Até segunda ordem." foi o que ele ordenou.

'Quis chorar naquele momento. Segurei as lagrimas, não era digno, não era justo! Ele sabia quem era, sabia que era eu, por que não me matava! Esperava que eu confessasse? Aquele velho maldito! Como sentia ódio por ele, mesmo sentindo medo por sentir isso, sentia! Maldito Yun! O amaldiçoava a todo o momento! E ele, o que ele fazia? Continuava a criar a cria maldita, aquela coisa cheia de poder! Esperava até que Kaira dissesse meu nome, e me mataria.

'Kaira continuava a insistir a não dizer o nome, não queria, e era torturada dia e noite. Não agüentava mais ouvir seus gritos, tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Por isso pedi licença a Yun, queria conversar com ele. Ele te levou a uma área de treinamento e pediu que continuasse sem ele. Seguimos por um corredor e entramos em uma sala. "Diga, Daemon" disse friamente, ele sabia o que eu estava para contar, "Sou eu Yun, mate-me e deixe Kaira em paz!" temi por minha vida por alguns segundos, mas pensei que seria melhor. Ele riu e disse "Eu sei" foi até uma janela que dava diretamente para a área de treinamento "Não quero ouvir isso de você, quero ouvir dela... Se quiser, Daemon, pode conversar com ela. Entretanto, não pode lhe pedir que diga que é você! Senão, ambos morrerão!". "E não é mais fácil assim?" perguntei. "Nada é fácil. Eu apenas queria que ou minha esposa ou meu melhor homem continuasse a viver!" ele parou e olhou para a filha "Mesmo preferindo que meu melhor homem continue a viver... Já tenho o que quero de Kaira!" sorriu "Aquela sim, é a única mulher a quem eu amo! A única que poderia amar!".

'Abaixei a cabeça para não deixar o ódio me dominar. Que ser infame ele era! "Vá Daemon! Vá... Sei que já não suporta minha presença! Sei que me acha abominável! Sei o que pensa!" Yun continuou sorrindo. Saí da sala berrando em meus pensamentos, "INFAMES, OS DOIS, PAI E FILHA, INFAMES!". Malditos aqueles dois, sempre seriam malditos! Odiava-os! Por que ele fazia aquilo? Já não bastava ter escutado de mim? Por que tinha que ser uma confissão dela? Eu não podia entender.

'Meses passaram-se desde o inicio da tortura de Kaira, e, um certo dia durante a noite eu, Yun e você estávamos na sala de observação. Kaira berrava e você olhava indiferente, "Papai, você nunca me disse por que a mamãe quer morrer..." disse. Não pude crer quando ouvi aquilo saindo de uma criança de cinco anos! "Ela decidiu que seria melhor assim, Yami" seu pai respondeu e olhou diretamente para mim, ele queria me ferir com aquelas palavras. "Mas, papai, assim vai doer demais!" continuou você "Por que não dá alguma coisa que doa menos?". "Hmm... Você tem toda razão, minha querida, toda razão" então Yun pegou um microfone e disse "Por favor, preparem a cadeira... Kaira, você não tem muito tempo, decida-se!".

'Uma angustia cresceu dentro de mim, não passaria daquela noite! "Daemon" Yun olhou para mim, abraçando a pequena Yami "Agora você pode implorar que ela diga, é claro, se você quiser! Se não for covarde!". Peguei aquele microfone e pedi que Kaira dissesse que era eu, que Yun já sabia, que sua vida dependia disso! Mas ela insistia, não falaria! Yun sorriu e olhou para meu rosto desesperado "Daemon, leve Yami para o quarto!" ordenou. "Papai, eu não quero dormir!" disse você, "Yami, não quer que eu fique nervoso, quer?", "Se você fica nervoso faz o que está fazendo com a mamãe?", "Se não pior" ele riu. "Daemon, não quero que o papai fique nervoso! Me leve para o quarto!" pediu e me estendeu sua mão, segurei-a e comecei a caminhar para fora da sala. Então a voz fria de Yun cortou a sala diretamente em minha direção "Esteja aqui em dez minutos...".

'Caminhamos pelo corredor até seu antigo quarto. O quarto que passou essa noite, por acaso. "Tio Daemon, você sabe por que a mamãe quer morrer?" você perguntou. Abaixei a cabeça e disse "Por minha culpa!", "Sua culpa? O que você fez?", "Nada, pequena, nada...". Você se mostrou inconformada. Então chegamos até a porta do quarto, "Não quero dormir!" disse você, "Precisa... Lembre-se que seu pai pode ficar nervoso". Abri a porta de aço de seu quarto e você entrou, emburrada. Fechei e tranquei-lhe ali, e antes de seguir para o observatório refleti um pouco. Então a porta de aço trancada foi arrebentada, a cria maldita olhava para mim "Por que me trancou?", "Sabia que você sairia!", "Hn...", "Volte para a cama...", e assim me obedeceu e entrou pelo buraco da porta. O que mais me surpreendeu foi que você havia destruído mais de dois metros de aço, com cinco anos!

'Voltei para a sala, seu pai sequer me encarou e disse "Bem a tempo". Havia se passado nove minutos. Kaira estava agora amarrada em uma espécie de cadeira elétrica, a pedido da filha, que ultraje! Estava ali pois a filha não queria que ela sentisse dor! Escutamos um barulho na porta e nos viramos, adivinhe quem era? A cria mais insistente do mundo! "Papai, não quero dormir! Você não vai ficar bravo comigo, vai?" disse, "Claro que não... Venha", então correu e subiu nos braços dele "Diga tchau a mamãe!", encostou o microfone em sua boca e você falou, até mesmo alegremente "Tchau mamãe!". Kaira começou a chorar e acenou um tchau. Não me lembro o que aconteceu. Só lembro que Yun olhava para mim com ódio e Yami assistia a mãe na cadeira, se debatendo, a criança mal piscava' parou repentinamente Daemon e todos olhavam espantados. Yami tinha lágrimas nos olhos, lágrimas que não ousava derramar. Então teve certa lembrança do sonho que tivera na noite anterior... O que era mesmo? Alguém gritando o nome de Daemon. Fechou os olhos em busca da resposta, mas não teve tempo, pois ele já havia continuado a história.

'Maldito seja aquele velho! Maldita seja a criança que assistira a morte de sua própria mãe e nenhuma gota de lágrima derramou por isso! E que ainda hoje não derrama lágrimas! Mesmo escutando essa tragédia! Maldita!' respirou fundo e olhou para Yami, ela parecia perturbada, mas não chorosa, perturbada pela história. Teria ela lembrado de algo daquele capitulo não muito bem explicado por ele?

'Não importa o quão malditos sejam, nada mudaria isso!' continuou 'Muitos anos se passaram, e você já tinha doze anos de idade. Passei todo esse tempo tramando minha vingança! Tinha que ser perfeita! E como não ser? Apenas deixe-me dizer o quanto Yami estava poderosa, apenas com doze anos derrubava mais de quinze homens de uma só vez! Yun continuava o treinamento e tinha orgulho de tudo o que Yami fazia! Você já havia me desafiado para uma luta... Eu tive que me render, não por realmente estar perdendo, mas você tinha me prendido de um modo que não conseguiria escapar tão fácil, por isso desisti da luta.

----------

'Agora vou dizer o que aconteceu a seu papai querido. Durante os sete anos seguintes da morte de Kaira, criei um modo de prendê-lo em uma luta, e depois fazer o que bem entendesse com a figura. Criei dois equipamentos, um para o pai, outro para a filha. Certo dia, quando tudo já estava esquematizado exatamente como eu queria, desafiei Yun para um duelo de vida ou morte. Ele riu e aceitou "Por que demorou sete anos para pedir isso? Sempre foi sua vontade... Daemon...", "Achei que deveria esperar!" respondi. Lutamos como loucos desesperados, Yun era forte demais, não conseguiria vencê-lo de jeito nenhum, se não fosse meu artifício! Cordas de metal, tão poderosas, com tanta energia, que nem o fogo negro poderia destruí-las! Sete anos de energia armazenadas naquele metal! Era mais que a força de qualquer um!

'Então no meio da luta, quando Yun menos esperava, essas cordas foram lançadas em cima dele, prendendo-o. Sabia que a filha viria salvar o pai, e mais cordas caíram em cima de você. Perfeito! Exatamente como eu queria! Os dois, na mesma armadilha! Mas tudo estava só começando...

'Fui até a antiga sala de tortura, esta sala que nos encontramos agora, levando meus prisioneiros. O destino de Yun já era certo, mas Yami... Yami seria a culpada, novamente, assim como fora pela morte da mãe, e assistiria ao espetáculo! Levei-a até a sala de observação. Você berrava, fazia escândalo, acusando-me de traição. E Yun... Yun mantinha-se quieto, não emitia um som, não demonstrava um filete de dor. Quando desci da sala de observação olhei para ele, havia deixado o microfone ligado, em frente a Yami, assim ele poderia escutar os gritos da filha enquanto morria! "Quais são suas últimas palavras?" perguntei "Seu último desejo?", "Traga minha filha aqui! Quero olhar para ela uma última vez...". Senti raiva, pois tinha acabado de levar a menina embora, mas realizei o último pedido de meu soberano.

'Quando te levei até ele, vocês se entreolharam por alguns minutos e às vezes você balançava a cabeça, como se concordando. Eu sabia que vocês podiam se comunicar telepaticamente... Não faria diferença agora! "Acabou!" disse eu com raiva e te levei novamente para a sala. Tranquei a porta. O plano seria perfeito! "Diga tchau para o papai, YAMI!" berrei sarcasticamente, mas não havia mais sons de choro nem gritos de desespero vindo do microfone. Yun olhou para o vidro do lugar onde você estava e sorriu, então a voz gélida vinda do microfone disse "Tchau papai...". Liguei a cadeira, sim, a mesma de sua mãe, e Yun começou a se debater. Apertei um botão que te soltaria das cordas e elas desapareceriam. Sai da câmara, a culpa era sua!

'Os alarmes foram disparados. Ninguém usara aquela sala por muito tempo e agora todos os guardas corriam para ela. Quem teria ligado a cadeira? Quem? Segui com eles, como se não soubesse de nada. Chegando na sala a imagem horrenda de Yun morto, sentado ali, e nenhum som de choro! Todos foram até a porta do observatório, estavam preparados para enfrentar o inimigo que fosse. Abriram a porta e te viram, ainda parada, na mesma posição que estava quando as cordas te soltaram, olhando a imagem sem vida de Yun. "Senhorita Yami!" um dos guardas exclamou e caiu de joelhos, você olhou para ele, para todos eles, e para mim. "Julguem-me" foi tudo o que disse, e assim foi feito.

'Acredite, Yami, no julgamento houve pessoas que te julgaram inocente! Claro, que não a maioria, essa foi a razão de sua expulsão desse lugar! Fiquei sabendo que de algum jeito você se infiltrou na Terra e foi encontrada por um detetive espiritual, um tal de Sensui, que te derrotou e te levou para o Reikai, onde sua memória foi estudada e apagada. E assim você se tornou uma ajudante do Sr. Koenma... A história aqui continuou, obviamente...

'Yanrei, irmão de seu pai, subiu ao poder. Ele era um líder bom, de guerra, fazia com que todos os portões fossem cuidados por pessoas com capacidade. Eu, naquela época, cuidava do sexto portão, e já havia Ewan, Cathal, Arashi e Shinretsu, os únicos remanescentes da primeira geração. Hoje em dia apenas eu e Ewan estamos vivos... Hn... Quem diria... Você sabe o que aconteceu com Yanrei, não sabe, Yami?' perguntou.

'Eu o matei...' ela respondeu secamente.

'SIM! Resposta certa... Após a traição secreta de Ewan, que te levou com um portal diretamente até a sala de Yanrei!'

'O sexto portão estava vazio, Daemon!' Yami relembrou.

'Eu não queria rever seu rosto diabólico! Por isso permiti que passasse, mas não contava com tal traição... Ele poderia te matar em segundos... Se não ele, Arashi ou Shinretsu... Você estava sozinha naquela ocasião!' ele parou 'É engraçado... Você matou sua mãe... Seu pai... E seu tio! E hoje, quem está no poder sou eu!'

Yami balançou a cabeça para tentar recordar o sonho que a incomodara tanto naquela noite...


End file.
